The Dark Secret
by dmd0869
Summary: This is a sequel to Past Love Reminder. Marcus and Renee have a daughter, Bella, half vampire half human. How will she shake up the vampire world?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to Past Love Reminder. I didn't like the whole 1 month gestation period so my half human/half vampire will have the normal 9 month gestation and will not come into her vampire powers until she reaches puberty with the exception of her skin, her skin is impenetrable but it does not sparkle in the sun. She will be strong, fast, and agile, see and hear as well as a vampire, but will only have a sense of smell during PMS and that is the only time she experiences a blood lust. The rest of the time she consumes human food. She only requires 4-5 hours of sleep. I really liked Lolashoes power in A Life Extraordinary and Let Your Light Shine so with permission, my Bella will have a similar power. This is rated M for later chapters. Also, Edward doesn't show up until Chapter 4. I don't own these characters, S. Meyer does.

**A Dark Secret**

**Bella's POV**

**12 years later**

Many pregnancies have been referred to as a pleasant surprise. It is safe to say that my mamma's pregnancy was the biggest surprise of all pregnancies. Who knew that a human female and a male vampire could procreate; but that is exactly how I came to be.

The pregnancy was progressing along normally until the 4th month. That was when my mother had a sonogram and it could not penetrate the placenta. No one knew what to make of it. During the 8th month, my papa came back into my mamma's life and that is when she discovered exactly what he was. Needless to say, he was very shocked and very much afraid; not for himself but for my mamma and me.

My father had 2 brothers, Aro and Caius, and each had a wife. The 3 brothers and their wives made up the Volturi, the royalty of the vampire world. There are only 2 rules in the vampire world: 1. Keep the secret; 2. Do not sire an immortal child. My papa was afraid he had broken the second law. He couldn't bring himself to kill my mother because he had fallen in love with her and also he was curious as to how I would turn out. So, he stayed with my mamma until she gave birth. Good thing he did, because I nearly killed my mamma during childbirth.

Mamma had many complications and it finally became evident that a c-section was needed but the placenta was similar to vampire skin and that is why the sonogram was not able to penetrate it, also there is only one thing that can penetrate vampire skin – vampire teeth. Needless to say, Papa had to perform a c-section on Mamma with his teeth and because this caused so much damage, Papa had no choice but to turn Mamma.

A vampire is considered a newborn during the first 2 years after their transformation. These early years are the hardest because of all the adjustments between being human and then being a vampire, not to mention the unquenchable thirst. A responsible sire will teach his newborn the laws and also how to be anonymous while hunting humans; but for some unknown reason Mamma did not experience this unquenchable thirst. My guess is because she was turned just after giving birth and maternal instincts are stronger than blood lust.

Needless to say, this made life easier for Papa. He only had to worry about me. After about a month, it was assumed that I would be mostly human, with the exception of my skin. It was impenetrable like vampire skin except I had sweat glands and didn't glitter in the sun. When I was about 6 months old, I could walk, read and carry on a normal conversation; also when I got my first tooth, it was amazingly sharp. My father was afraid I might have been venomous, but I wasn't. Instead I produced saliva like humans. It was about this time that Papa's brothers came looking for him. When they found him they were shocked at what they had found. Thank goodness for Zio (Italian for uncle) Aro's gift of mind reading. He was able to see what happened and how I came to be, so my family was spared. Zio Aro to this day finds me to be a mystery while Caius finds me to be an abomination and would have me destroyed if he could. I'm not sure which one is correct.

Life has been good to me. It would be safe to say that I am a bit spoiled. Not only do I have Papa wrapped around my finger but I also have Zio Aro. Also, I have 3 mothers also known as the wives. Although Caius finds me to be an abomination, his wife, Anthenodora , does not. If that is not enough people to spoil me, I also have Felix, my personal protector and Gilda my human nanny. My papa and his brothers were afraid I would be mistaken for an immortal child, so no one else knew of my existence.

I lived just outside of Volterra in a nice cottage with Gilda and Felix. My parents hired private tutors because of my superior intellect and because my existence must be kept a secret from the vampire world. I can speak 6 languages and I would consider my education to be a classical one. I love to debate my teachers regarding Aristotle and Euclid's geometry proofs, but I'm most passionate when it regards literature. I have read hundreds of books in my lifetime by authors all around the world, but I think Emily Bronte and Jane Austen are my favorites. I also really enjoyed Shakespeare, especially _Romeo and Juliet._ My life was good, but I felt things were about to change.

I have always been more human than vampire, but now I can hear things that I have never been able to hear before and I see things so much more clearly. I also can see a new color that I have never seen before nor do I know the name of it. If that isn't bad enough I'm beginning to get bumps on my chest. Gilda tried to explain the bumps to me, she called them breasts and she told me I was becoming a woman and soon I would start having a monthly period. All I could say was EWWWW gross. I didn't want this.

I was getting faster, stronger and more agile. It was almost like becoming more like a vampire. I wondered if every woman went through this or just me because of what I am. Another disturbing change: Gilda smelt…delicious. I didn't consume blood, I never had. I had always consumed human food. What was happening to me?

To make matters worse, I overheard Papa and Zio Aro, with my new hearing, one day when they came to visit, talking about me. It seemed they wanted to change me. They were waiting for me to get a bit older, little did they know, but I believed I was already changing.

"Bella dear, are you okay?" asked Gilda.

"I'm not sure; I really don't feel very well." I wished she would go away. Her smell was overpowering me.

Next thing I knew, Gilda is hugging me and what I did next I would never forgive myself. She smelled so delicious and I had such a burn in my throat and a lust for a taste of her, I couldn't stop myself. So I turned my head and clamped down on her neck. The more I tasted her the more I wanted. This was the most delicious substance to cross my tongue ever. Before I even realized what I was doing, Gilda was dead.

I let her fall to the ground and I just fell with her. I took her dead body into my arms and just cried. What had I done? Why did I do this?

My mamma must have heard me crying because next thing I knew she was running into my room. She just stopped and I could see the shock on her face. I just cried even more.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Mamma, she smelled so delicious and I just couldn't stop myself." I saw the look of concern on my mamma's face.

"Bella, we need to find your papa. We need to figure out what is going on." So we left my room and went to where my papa was. He was with Zio Aro.

The looks on their faces were mixed when my mamma told them what I did. My papa had a look of concern and fear. But it was Zio Aro's reaction that surprised me the most; he had a look of being proud of me.

"Little Bella, why dear are you so upset?" asked Zio Aro.

"I'm a monster, I just killed Gilda." I said with tears still running down my face.

"My dear you are no more a monster than anyone is this room. What you did is who you are. Never hate what you are." said Zio Aro.

May papa came to me and hugged me while kissing my forehead. "Sweetheart, everything will be okay. It appears you are becoming more like us."

Is this a good thing? Will I be able to move into the big house in Volterra? Will I no longer be a secret? These questions were running through my mind.

That afternoon, Papa and Zio Aro went back home. It seems they have been researching the legends regarding creatures like me. I think they wanted to see what might happen next.

Mamma stayed with me. A few days later I got another shock. I woke up one morning to a puddle of blood on my sheets. I screamed for Mamma and she came running.

"Mamma, what is wrong with me? Why is there blood on my sheets?"

Mamma just smiled, "Sweetheart, it looks like today you became a woman."

Are you kidding me? After the trauma I just went through, I now had to go through this? Mamma came to me and put her arms around me, assuring me everything would be okay. Fortunately, Gilda had already stocked my bathroom with needed supplies. By that afternoon I had a new nanny, her name was Fiore.

When I first met Fiore, she didn't smell delicious, she smelt like every other human. Later that month, is when I figured out what had happened to me. Instead of having regular PMS like other humans, I experienced blood lust. Fortunately, I was able to resist Fiore until I could find Felix.

"Felix, you must take me to my papa NOW!!!! It is important."

"Bella, you know I can't do that."

"Do you remember what happen to Gilda? Well the same thing is going to happen to Fiore if you don't." I said hysterically.

"So, she is only a human that is what humans are for. We feed off humans." He said this with a grin on his face.

"Felix, I can't do it again. I'm not like you. Please take me to my father." I begged him with tears running down my face.

I seem to have a way with male vampires; I can just wrap them around my finger, except for Caius. Felix was no different. When he saw the pain in my face we left immediately.

We found my papa at the big house. He was shocked, but very happy to see me. When I told him what happen he just smiled.

"Sweetheart, it is okay. It is in your nature."

"Papa, I don't want to kill her."

"Well, Heidi will be back soon with our dinner I will make sure to send some to you."

"Papa, I don't think I want to kill anyone. I just can't. It breaks my heart to just think about it." I said this with tears in my eyes.

"Well dear, this complicates things. I guess I could kill one for you and drain the blood so you can consume it. Because you have to feed your blood lust or you will go mad."

I just broke down. Felix and Papa just looked at me with shock. I knew they would never understand my reservation against killing humans. I believe it to be my half human self that does not want to kill another human.

I agreed to my Papa's compromise because I knew he was right. So, every month when I experienced my blood lust, Papa would kill for me and collect the blood so I could consume it. And this is how it was for many years.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Check out my latest one shot Love Through It All. It's a what if story, what if Bella was going to tell Edward she was pregnant the day he left. Also, I changed a few things I didn't like about the story. Please review good or bad. Thanks to everyone who has review, added my story as an alert and added it to you favorites.

I do not own these characters S. Meyer does

Chapter 2

4 years later

After I became a "woman" I was allowed to live in Volterra because I was becoming more like a vampire. I was almost as fast, strong, and agile but I still experienced a blood lust but only once a month.

Papa and Aro felt it best that I be close to them so I wouldn't slip up. Although they had no qualms killing humans, they didn't believe in being careless. I didn't understand their concern, since my incidence with Gilda; I had never killed another human. Aro didn't understand why I couldn't bring myself to actually doing the killing. I knew my father was killing humans so I could feed my thirst, but I tried not to think about it.

I was still a dark secret for the Volturi, but the guard's inner circle knew of my existence. I sometimes wondered if my family was ashamed of me or if it was true they kept me here because of their fear. I didn't understand their fear; I wished there were more like me. Papa told me that it was highly unlikely that there would ever be more because he didn't know where his strength came from to not kill my mother. He had told me that their blood lust was a constant and it seemed to me that it was stronger than the blood lust I suffered once a month. I'm just glad there was no more talk of changing me. I didn't think I would like being a full vampire.

Though sometimes I felt so alone, it was hard not being completely human or vampire. I had Fiore as a human companion, but I wondered if she only stayed because of the money or out of fear. Fiore was my source to the human world. We weren't allowed to leave the city, so we made the most of Volterra. It really was a beautiful city. The Volturi were very protective of their city, absolutely no hunting was allowed. Protection wasn't the only thing they provided, it was full of culture. There was a small museum that had some of the rarest works of art, thanks to Aro. There was a symphony hall and theater; musicians were always coming to play and we even got a few ballet companies to visit. One year, Aro had a theater company come and perform _Romeo and Juliet_; it was amazing to finally see it performed. But my favorite part of the city was the town square, there was a huge fountain and across from it was a clock tower and surrounding the fountain were all kinds of shops and cafes. There was even a restaurant that made the most delicious food I had ever eaten.

Not much had changed with my education; I still had private tutors, even though I had begged to attend the local secondary school. My family felt it best for my own protection to be educated at home, maybe they were right. My tutors were always saying how amazed they were at my intellect, but still it would have nice to be around people my own age, maybe even go on a date. I guess it had its advantages. I did get the best possible education. My tutors were the best money could buy. I studied many languages, all forms of literature, philosophy, music, art, some math and science.

Felix remained my protector, although I was getting to where I didn't need a protector. As soon as he realized how durable and strong I was, Felix began teaching me how to fight. It was amazing the fighting skills this man had. He said I was a natural and that soon I would have to protect him. If I ever got into a fight, hands down I would lose if it came down to strength but I would have a chance if it came down to skill. But still where ever Fiore and I went Felix was always lurking in the dark, that is if the sun was out. If it was night or cloudy he was right there beside us. His actions made me wonder though, was he really protecting me or did he have feelings for Fiore. I saw how they looked at each other sometimes and he was so protective of even her when we were out. He was the reason I never had been on a date, when Fiore and I were out in the city Felix always seemed to scare off any male that came within 5 feet of us.

My only other companions were Jane and Alec. Although, I considered Jane to be my friend and Alec... well, he was just weird. Where ever Jane went, he went. I couldn't figure out their relationship. I knew when they were human they were twins, but now they acted more like mates. If they were mates, I couldn't blame them even if I thought it was gross. They were only 14 when they were turned which was very young for a vampire even though the age limit was 12, and many in the guard feared Jane because of her gift. Some vampires had gifts but it was a rare incident. Jane's gift was that of inflicting pain onto someone with her mind, which I had seen once and hoped to never experience.

I was so excited on my 16th birthday; I couldn't wait to see what everyone got me. Aro said he had something very special for me. I hoped it was a car.

"Wake up birthday girl"

"Jane? What are you Alec doing in here?"

"We couldn't wait to wish you a happy birthday." Jane really was a child at heart even though she had to be tough in front of the others. I think that was why she was so comfortable around me; she could be a child.

"Here Bella, open Alec's and my present before you see the others."

I opened the small box and it was a necklace with a charm of sapphires shaped into a 'B'. It was the most beautiful 'B' I had ever seen

"Thank you, I love it! It is so beautiful! Help me put it on"

"I'm glad you like it, the sapphires are your birth stone." Jane said this with a smile on her face as she put the necklace on my neck.

"We both picked it out." said Alec with a smile on his face. I loved seeing these two like this, it made me sad thinking about their lost childhood.

"Bella, we will see you later. I smell Fiore coming and I'm a bit thirsty today." Jane said this as she got up to leave. She knew how protective I was of Fiore. In a blink of an eye they were both gone.

"Bella dear, are you up?"

"Yes, Jane was just here to give me her present."

"Oh Bella, that is so beautiful." she said this as she looked at my necklace.

"I got you something as well and I really hope you like it."

"Fiore, you know I will love anything you give me." I said this as she handed me my present. It was a book titled _The Rule of Four_.

"Fiore, only you know of my addiction to American pop culture literature. We must never let my family know or they might disown me." I said this as I hugged her.

"Well get up and get dressed. After you eat breakfast, you have lessons until 2 pm and then we will go to Antonio's for a late lunch and maybe do a little shopping. Your family wants us home by 6pm, they have a big surprise for you." she said this with a huge grin on her face.

"You know what it is! Why don't you tell me?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" just as she said this Felix walked into the room.

"Bella, are you still in bed? Just because you are half human doesn't mean you have to sleep a third of the day away." he said this laughingly.

"What do you want Felix?"

"I just wanted to give you your present." he said this cooing at me like I was a baby.

"I wish you wouldn't talk to me like that, I'm not a baby."

"You will always be a baby to me, I've got a few hundred years on you." he said this as he handed me my present. I opened his present eagerly and it was a beautiful pair of sapphire clip on stud earrings. I didn't have pierced ears because they hadn't made a needle strong enough to pierce vampire skin.

"They're beautiful and they match my necklace." I said this as I was putting them on.

"Felix, you have to go now, Bella has to get dressed so she won't be late for her lessons." Fiore said this as she tugged on Felix while showing him to the door. He had a crazy smile on his face as he looked at her. In fact, she was the only human I ever saw touch him.

**A**fter a long day of classes and then shopping, I returned home by 4pm in order to get ready for that night. I had no idea what my family had in store for me, I only knew it had to be something big because we where meeting in the big room. This room was used for feedings and when my family wanted to impress someone.

Fiore helped me get ready. "Bella, you become more beautiful every day, your face is less like a human and more like a vampire. The only real differences are you're not pale and your chocolate brown eyes." It really was terrifying how much like a vampire I had become. I only hoped that I would never become comfortable killing humans.

Fiore helped me curl my hair and apply my makeup, I really didn't wear much only enough to make by eyes pop. I wore my new dress; the dress was so blue that it made my skin look like cream.

After I was dressed, I started toward the big room. Fiore stayed in our suite, she never went to the big room. When I arrived, my family was all there waiting on me.

"Little Bella, aren't you looking lovely tonight? And might I add not so little."

"Thank you Zio Aro." I said as I hugged him and gently kissed his cheek

"My little girl isn't so little anymore."

"Oh Papa, I will always be your little girl." giving him a kiss also on the cheek.

"I've been so excited all day waiting anxiously for tonight." Aro said giddily with a big smile on his face. "Are you ready for your birthday presents?"

"You know I love presents."

"Well before you get your presents I want to introduce you to someone." The most beautiful man I had even seen was standing in front of me. He had wavy brown hair and a smile that lit up the entire room.

"Bella, this Franco Marie and Franco this enchanting creature is my niece Bella." said Aro as he made the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Bella; Aro can't stop talking about you. And may I say his description of your beauty does you no justice. You are far more breath taking." Franco said this as he bowed taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

At that moment, I couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't move; I had never experience anything like that before in my life. When his lips touched my hand chills ran down my back. I felt huge butterflies swarm in my stomach. I felt my face flush.

"Aro, I understand what you were saying. She does smell human but not in an appetizing way and the way she blushes; it only makes her more beautiful. Her heart beat is music to my ears and those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost staring into those eyes."

The more this beautiful man spoke with his velvety voice, the more my face became flushed, so I eventually had to look away. When I did this I saw my father's face and his face had a look on it that I had never seen before. I couldn't place it.

"Yes Franco, my daughter is beautiful." he said with animosity in his voice.

"I think it is time for Bella to open her presents." Aro said. I suppose he had felt the tension in the air and decided to change the subject.

I began to open my presents, I was getting the usually things, jewelry, clothes, and perfume but then I got to my father's present. It was simply an envelope. I looked at him while he got up and came to me.

"Sweetheart, let me open that." after opening it he pulled out a piece of paper and read me the most beautiful poem I had ever heard.

**Your Gifts**

Some people are gifted  
With beauty and radiance  
Some have the power  
To make you feel joy from their smile

Others are blessed with pleasant personalities  
Who are loving and trusting  
Or just plain out striking  
Some people are blessed  
With the gift of reliability

But you my dear have a gift of one kind  
And that is your inner and outer beauty  
You're loving and trusting  
Caring and daring  
My perfect princess

Happy Sweet Sixteen

"Bella, I had this written for you. You are my gift and I love you more than you will ever know. I can't wait till you know what a gift you have."

Tears came to my eyes. My papa was known throughout our world as a hard and heartless man. He had to be, that was the only way to keep the respect of our kind. But it was amazing how quickly he could change in mine or my mamma's presence. He was never hard with us, only loving. "Thank you Papa, that was beautiful and it means everything to me." I kissed him again on his cheek and whispered "I love you" in his ear. It brought a huge smile to his face.

"Marcus my brother, what a lovely gift, but here Bella, open mine now." It was a small box and I could only guess what it was. The box contained a key chain shaped in a B with one set of keys.

"Zio Aro, what do these keys open?"

"Come my dear, let me show you." he said as he glided me out a side door that leaded us to the garage.

Let me first say my family collects cars, I don't even know how many cars are in our garage. Needless to say, I knew I had gotten a new one for my birthday, but what kind I didn't know. Then suddenly Aro stopped and the car in front of us made my mouth drop. It was a midnight blue Aston Marin V12 Vanquish.

"Are you kidding me? Is this really mine?"

"Of course, my little Bella gets only the best." I hugged him with so much excitement I couldn't contain myself. "My dear, I can't take all the credit, this is actually from all three of us. Caius picked out the color; he knows it is your favorite." I looked at Caius with shock on my face. This vampire had found my existence to be an abomination and yet he took the time to pick the proper color for my car. I didn't know what to think about this.

"My I go for a drive?"

"Of course, why don't you take Franco with you? I'm sure he would love to see the Volterra countryside." Aro said with a huge grin on his face

"I don't think that's a good idea." my papa said angrily. I don't know what came over me, I felt a great need to please Aro and also please my papa. And then there was the desire to please myself. I've never been selfish, but I just couldn't resist Aro's request, it was a burning need in me.

"Oh Papa, it will fine, Franco seems to be a perfect gentleman."

Franco helped me into the care and then seated himself on the passenger side. The sound and feel of this car was amazing. I thought I was in heaven as we sped down the countryside road.

After my birthday, Franco asked my papa if he could properly court me. After much convincing by Aro, my mother and of course me, he conceded.

Franco and I were out one day in one of the most beautiful places in the Volterra countryside. "Bella, have I told you how beautiful you are." This made me blush. "Awe yes, and that makes you even more beautiful." He leaned over and kissed me on the check. We had been seeing each other for a little over a month; I was ready for a little more kissing and it seemed that Franco was too. He gently placed his hand on my face and turned it toward his. When he placed his lips on mine it felt as if my body was on fire. But then, his kiss became more forceful. He forced his tongue into my mouth and began a battle with my tongue. At first I like it, but then it scared me. Before I even realized it, Franco was on top of me. He began kissing my chin, making his way down throat. That is when I felt the worse pain I had ever felt before in my life, he was biting me. I was paralyzed; I didn't know what to do. I started to black out, but before I did I felt something rip Franco off me.

I woke up a few hours later in my bed. My papa and mama were there with me.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I think so, my neck burns." I said as I rubbed the area where Franco bit me.

"I'm sorry about that dear, but venom burns." said my papa

"What happened?" I asked.

"Franco bit you and fortunately I was wise enough to have Felix keep a close eye on you while you were out with him. When Felix realized what he was doing to you, he pulled Franco off you and well, Felix killed him."

"What? Why?" I asked with horror and shock in my voice.

"You're my daughter, and no will touch you inappropriately and not pay for it." my father said with anger in his voice.

He could see the disappointment on my face. "Now now Bella, none of this, he can never hurt you again. And well some good did come out of this. We now know you are immune to venom."

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"Well it did paralyze you but it didn't turn you." my father said.

"Didn't turn me?"

"You're still half human."

After that, my father never let another vampire near me except of course for my family, Felix, Jane and Alec. This was fine by me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much theotherbella for betaing this for me and helping me improve my writing skills. LordXeentheGreat, thank you for being my soul reviewer, I promise if for no one else I will finish this story. I love you and you give me great joy with your "nice" review.

In this chapter you find out exactly what Bella's gift is. I wish I could take full credit for it but I can't. I got the idea from lolashoes in her story **A Life Extraordinary**. She should have this back up by the first of the year and I highly recommend reading it.

Currently, I'm reading The Rabbit Hole by profmom72. This is a good read and I highly recommend it. .net/s/5094130/18/Rabbit_Hole

**Three Years Later. **

I couldn't believe that I was leaving in less than a week. After much begging and pleading, I finally convinced my family to let me go away to college. I wasn't going to just any college; I was going to MIT in the States. Although I loved literature, I knew there wasn't anything a college professor could teach me that I didn't already know. So, I decided on a challenge. I was going to major in mathematics. I had studied some mathematics but nothing really, extensive with the exception of Euclid.

Even though I successfully convinced my family to allow me to attend MIT, I still had to make compromises. I was still a secret to the vampire world, so in order to keep the secret, I had to change my last name. My name became Isabella Marie Swan, my mother's maiden name. I also had to agree to take Felix with me. I didn't like having to change my name, but I understood why and Felix wouldn't be a problem. Just like every other male vampire I knew, I had him wrapped around my finger.

"Fiore, I can't believe I'm leaving in less than a week! I still have so much packing to do."

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get it all done." She said, chagrined.

"What's wrong? You've been down for the last few days." I said with concern in my voice.

"It's nothing, Bella."

"Fiore, you're my friend; you can tell me anything."

She paused as if she was trying to decide what she would say. "What's going to happen to me when you leave?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with a quizzical look on my face.

"I'm a human living with vampires. When you leave my services will no longer be needed." This fact never oocured to me.

"What do you want to happen?" I asked.

"If given a choice, I would want to be turned. But, I'm afraid I will become someone's meal." I looked at her with shock on my face.

"Fiore, why would you want to be turned?" I still couldn't believe her answer.

"If I was a vampire then maybe Felix would want me, but if that doesn't happen then maybe he would want me as a meal. At least then I would have meant something to him, if for only a moment." I always knew Fiore had feelings for Felix; I just never realized until then how deep her feelings were.

"Does Felix know you feel this way?" I asked

"No." I knew then what I needed to do.

"Fiore, don't worry I will take care of everything." I loved Fiore like a sister. I had to make sure she was taken care of.

Later that afternoon, I was practicing my fighting with Felix. "Felix, may I talk to you?" I asked this while he showed me a new move.

"Bella, you can always talk to me." He said this as he made the move that put me on my ass.

I got up on my elbows and looked at him. "What do you think of Fiore?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"What do you think of her?" I asked again.

"She's a human, there's not much to think."

"I see how you look at her."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Felix, she's in love with you and she wants to be turned in hopes that you would take her as your mate."

"Bella, you know that is impossible." He said that with disappointment on his face.

"Why is it impossible? Aro has turned others before."

Felix hung his face in disappointment. "Aro has already offered her to me as a ….meal."

"WHAT!!!!! Felix tell me what do you want."

He waited a minute before he answered me. "I've never felt anything for any human before, but Fiore is no ordinary human. She has awakened things in me that I never thought I could feel. If she were, turned I would want her as my mate."

"Have you told her this?"

"No, what's the point?"

"What's the point? You've all but said you loved her; go tell Fiore how you feel and leave Aro to me."

That night I went to see Papa and my uncles. "Little Bella, what a great surprise to see you." said Aro.

"Good evening Zio Aro how are you this evening?" I said with my best smile on my face, the one that always got me my way.

"Better now that you're here." Aro said as I walked over to give him a hug and kiss. He looked at me with confusion on his face. "Bella, what are you keeping from me?" he asked as I moved over to my papa to hug and kiss him. I had recently discovered when I needed to, I could keep my thoughts private from Aro.

"Well Zio Aro, I did come here tonight to speak to you three about something." This had caused Caius to look my way.

"What do you need dear?" asked Caius. As I got older and began to come into my powers, Caius saw me less of an abomination.

I bowed my head as if I was embarrassed. "I'm worried about Fiore. I don't want to lose her. I love her as my own sister."

"What makes you think you're going to lose her?" asked Aro.

"Zio Aro, I may be young but I'm not that naive. I know what you do to humans when they're no longer of any service to you." I said this with an innocent look on my face.

"Little Bella, why do you think she will no longer be on any service?" asked Aro.

"What will her responsibilities be when I am away at school?" There was complete silence after I asked this.

My papa was the first to answer. "Sweetheart, what do you want?" I went to him and kneeled at his feet and looked up at him with the sweetest face I had.

"Papa, turn her; don't kill her." I said this begging. "I'm not the only one who loves her. Felix would want her as his mate if she was turned."

I was shocked to when I heard the voice. "How do you know this Bella?" asked Caius.

"Felix told me so." After I said this, both Caius and my papa touched Aro.

"Thank you brothers! I agree." I sat at my papa's feet not knowing what their thoughts were but hoping my request would be granted.

"Little Bella, you are a dangerous creature, especially to us male vampires. How could we ever say no to you? Fiore will be changed after you leave and if Felix wants her as his mate, who are we to stand in the way of love?" I jumped up with so much excitement and flew into Aro's lap and put my arms around his neck and hugged him ferociously.

"Thank you, you've made me so happy." I got up and went back over to my papa and hugged his neck as well and whispered "I love you Papa."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I'm tired so I am off to bed. May I please be the one to tell Felix and Fiore the good news?"

"Of course, Bella" said Caius. With that I left their presence and hurried to tell Felix and Fiore the good news.

A few days later, my papa requested I come and see him.

"Bella, Felix isn't going with you. He has requested to stay here with Fiore to help her with the transformation."

"I expected as much, Papa. Does this mean I will be allowed to go alone?" I asked with hopeful voice.

"Be reasonable, do you really believe your mamma and I would let you leave without protection?" said Papa.

"Who's taking Felix's place?"

"Santiago. He has been a loyal member of the guard for many centuries. Felix highly recommends him, even though his prowess in fighting doesn't match that of Felix." said my papa.

"No one has the skills Felix has, but I'm sure Santiago will do quite fine, as long as he isn't impetuous when it comes to being around humans."

"Santiago is several centuries old, he can control himself." said my papa.

"Is there anything else, Papa?"

"Yes, dear."

"What is it?"

"You know that some vampires have gifts, such as mine and Aro's?"

"Yes Papa" I said this with a confused look on my face.

"Well dear, you have …a special gift."

"What? What gift do I have?"

"Sweetheart, it's complicated. Male vampires have a hard exterior, they're ready to fight in an instance in order to defend what it theirs. When you remove that exterior, you find that they are really sentimental, romantics at heart. You my dear, have a way of tapping into the romantic in every male vampire, especially if he is unmated. You can become what he needs most. It's no secret, you have Aro and I wrapped around your finger, I love you because you're my daughter. Aro loves you as a daughter as well, but he also loves a good mystery and I believe that is why you can hide your thoughts from him. What I'm trying to say sweetheart, whoever you decide to mate with you will become what he needs most. Aro, Caius, and I are the only three who know this; it's not something we want others to know because then you would be highly sought out."

I stood there, speechless. I didn't know what to say. Finally I spoke. "So, I'm going to change? I have to become whatever my mate needs me to be?"

"Bella, I don't know. I guess it depends on who you mate with. I only told you this because I want you to be careful. I need you to learn to control your gift. You don't need to become what every male vampire needs, only what your mate needs. Promise me you will be careful."

"I will Papa. I need to get back to packing." I said this as I walked over to hug and kiss my papa. "I'm going to miss you Papa." I whispered in his ear.

"As I will miss you." said Papa.

I arrived a few days before the term began to get settled into my dorm room. This is when I had a talk with Santiago.

"Santiago, I know you have a job to do, but let me make it clear, you better be invisible. I don't want to see you, nor do I want my roommate to."

"If you stay out of trouble, then you will never see me." said Santiago very sternly.

"And another thing, no hunting within 50 miles of campus." I said very sternly.

"Let's get another thing clear, I won't be hunting for you like you papa does. You're responsible for your own bloodlust. Yes, I know all about that." He must have seen the shock on my face.

I hated being so hard on Santiago, but I was practicing controlling my gift as my Papa had asked. "You don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself." I had no idea what I was going to do. The next day my roommate, Angela Webber, arrived. She was a quiet girl and we fast became friends. Angela reminded me of Fiore, she was easy to talk too. We had many things in common, we were both far away from home, had a love for literature and were single. Another thing we had in common was that we were both the same size, so sharing clothes became a must. Angela was on scholarship and her family didn't have much money. I was only too willing to share my clothes with her.

After what happened with Franco, my family kept a closer watch on me. I was never allowed to date another vampire, nor did I want to. In fact, I never was allowed to date at all, but that was about to change. I knew when I got to college I would meet human boys and I was curious if I would have the same affect on them as I did male vampires. I couldn't wait.

"I hear this is the best frat house on campus." Angela said excitedly.

"The guy really sounded excited about it."

"You're the only reason we got an invite." Angela said, as she looked at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" She said with a quizzical look on her face.

"He was looking at you, too."

"Not the way he was looking at you" She said shaking her head.

"What are you trying to say?" I just couldn't figure out what Angela was getting at.

"Look at you, you're gorgeous." It was true, I had inherited the vampire features that made us attractive to humans.

"Angela, you're much prettier than I am." Angela was one of those girls who were so beautiful on the inside that she appeared to be beautiful on the outside.

"Please, I only got an invite because you asked him could you bring your friend."

"Well, I think you are ….hot tonight." I still didn't have American slang mastered.

When we arrived at the party we were ushered right in.

"Hey ladies, glad you could come. Let me get you something to drink." said Roger. He was the guy who invited us.

"Thanks! That would be great." I said. A few minutes later Roger was back with our drinks and what appeared to be a friend of his.

"Here you go ladies." Roger handed us our drinks, it was the vilest smelling thing that I had ever smelt.

I looked at Angela and whispered, "What is this?"

She giggled, "Beer." The only alcohol that I had ever had before was wine. In Italy, we drank wine almost as often as we drank water. I took a sip of the beer the taste was as vile as the smell.

"Ladies, I want to introduce you to my frat brother Brian. Brian, this is Bella and this is …." Roger said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Angela." said Angela.

"Hey Angela, it's nice to meet you." said Brian.

Angela and I stood there for a while talking to the guys. We talked about upcoming classes and campus activities. The guys told us the best places to eat and hang out.

"Angela, can I get you another beer?" asked Brian.

"Sure, thanks!" said Angela.

"Bella, do you not like your beer?" asked Roger.

"Not really, it doesn't taste very good."

"Let me show you the best way to drink your first beer." He turned up his beer and took a few huge gulps.

"After the first one, they start tasting better." he said. So I turned up the beer and took a few gulps. It was horrible, but I managed to finish it.

"Here let me get you another." said Roger as he turned to walk off.

Within a few minutes Roger and Brian returned with our drinks.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" asked Brian.

"Sure." both Angela and I said together.

While on the dance floor I took another sip of beer and it didn't taste any better than the first one, so I decided to give up drinking beer. Roger turned out to be a really bad dancer; he kept putting his hands all over me. I felt like I was dancing with an octopus, I would move one hand to only find another somewhere else I didn't want it to be. I finally grew tired of it and grabbed Roger's hand pulling his arm into a hold behind his back. "If you want to keep this hand attached to your arm, I advise you to keep your hands to yourself." No sooner than these words left my mouth, Santiago was by my side.

"Is there a problem Bella?" asked Santiago.

"Not anymore." I said as I walked away from Brian.

"Do you know where Angela is?" I asked Santiago.

"I saw her stumbling up the stairs with a guy." said Santiago.

"Did she look like she wanted to go?" I asked because this didn't seem like Angela's normal behavior.

"Would you please see if you can find her scent?" I asked, since I only had enhanced smell during my bloodlust. Santiago took a deep breath.

"She is still upstairs but I don't think she is conscious." Santiago said.

I started listening, trying to find Angela's voice. I finally found it and Santiago was correct, she didn't sound coherent.

"She sounds like she's in trouble. We have to go get her." I said as I rushed toward the stairs. When we found Angela, Brian had already removed most of her clothes. I don't know what came over me, but I rushed at Brian and threw him across the room. Before Brian could react, Santiago was hovering over him daring him to move.

"You take care of him, while I get Angela dressed and out of here." I said to Santiago. He grabbed Brian up and was gone in less than a second. I didn't know what he was going to do to Brian, but at that moment I didn't care.

I got Angela dressed and away from the party with ease. When we got back to our dorm room, I removed her clothes and put her pajamas on. I made sure to lay her on her side as I put her into bed. Then I had time to think. Human boys weren't much better than male vampires. Why did they believe it was okay to touch a woman against her will? I made a decision that night; I was never going on another date. All men were just not worth it.

About an hour later, Santiago showed up at my room. His eyes were a deep burgundy. "I'm not going to say anything about this, just don't make it a habit of feeding on campus. Remember your orders."

"I will." said Santiago.

"Did you hide the evidence?"

"Bella, I've been doing this for several centuries now. I can a sure you no one will find the body and no one will suspect either of us."

"Thank you Santiago." I said.

After that night, I never saw Santiago again unless by choice. I hated knowing he was lurking in the dark with no one so I use my gift and befriended him. It was the least I could.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading this story. I never thought I would enjoy doing this as much as I have. **

**A few shout outs: thanks theotherbella for being a great beta and making sure I don't put crap out into the fanfiction world. Check out her stories Those Eyes and Never Let You go also she is writing two stories with raok that are worth a read as well, My Life without You and Secrets: Mine, Yours, Ours.**

**I just got finished reading two stories by profmom72 that are worth a read: Lucky Charm and Rabbit Hole.**

Ch 4

2 years Later – Bella's Junior Year.

After what happened at the party my freshman year, Angela and I gave up guys and threw ourselves into our studies. We led very boring lives. But things changed our junior year. One change: I was here alone. I finally convinced my parents to let me stay in the States without a chaperone. Santiago and I had a rough start but eventually we became good friends. It was Santiago who helped me with my blood lust. He kept his word and didn't hunt for me but he found a back alley blood bank that was willing to sell me pints of blood for the right price. Another change: Papa bought a brownstone for Angela and I to live in; no more dorm room. The final change….I met Edward Cullen.

It was the first day of class and I found a seat while I scanned the classroom for familiar faces. I saw several, but I also saw some new ones as well. When I looked toward the back of the class was when I saw him…a vampire. What was he doing here? This was odd on so many levels. With the exception of me, vampires didn't engage in human activities unless they were hunting. Was he hunting? His eyes weren't black, in fact they weren't crimson either…they were amber. I'd never seen a vampire with that eye color. I wondered who he was. I knew I must find out.

I had been looking forward to this class all summer. I loved doing proofs and then defending my conclusions, but I didn't enjoy having to meet Monday through Thursday from 4-5 pm. I hadn't had the opportunity to meet the vampire, Edward Cullen. Well, if I was being honest, I hadn't gotten the courage to introduce myself. What would I say to him? "Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I'm half vampire and my father is Marcus of the Volturi." Yeah, that wouldn't scare him off, although, I had noticed him staring at me a lot. He seemed like a creeper.

Well, it was day two of class and I had been prepared to do a proof

"Who has prepared today's proof?" Asked Dr. Knowles. I raised my hand and I couldn't notice anyone else raising theirs.

"Okay Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen" Oh shoot, I was going to come face to face with the vampire.

"Who is going to call it?" asked Dr. Knowles.

"Ladies first by all means, Ms. Swan." Said Edward. He seemed nice enough.

"Heads." I said as the Dr. Knowles flip the coin.

"Heads it is." Yes! I got to do a proof.

It took me almost the entire class to complete my proof. Edward was ruthless with his questions, but my answers defended my conclusion. I knew he wanted to attenuate my answers so he could get credit for the proof, but I emerged victorious.

I walked out with a smug look on my face, but that is when he spoke to me. I thought my heart was going to stop.

"Nice job Ms. Swan." Said Edward.

"Please; call me Bella." I said as I looked down towards the ground.

"You're from Italy?" He said this while looking at me with a constrained look on his face.

I looked up at him, quizzically. "How did you know that?"

"Your accent."

"You have a very good ear for dialect." I said with a smile as I look up at him through my lashes.

He continued to look at me almost like he was trying to read my mind. "What part of Italy?" he asked.

"Florence." I could never tell him where I really lived, that was one of the conditions of me being allowed to attend college in the States.

I was beginning to get nervous. What if he figured out what I was? I knew he could hear my heart fluttering, but if I were lucky he would just think he was scaring me, even though he was using what I'm sure was his charming voice. Every vampire had a charming voice and would use it to lure their prey.

"It's Edward? Correct?"

"Yes, it is"

"Edward, I really need to be leaving now. I have much to do tonight," I said this as I started to walk away out.

"May I walk you to your car?" This vampire was scaring me. I was worried that I was his intended prey. If I was, he was in for a shock. I began to see why Felix spent so much time and effort teaching me how to defend myself; he knew there would be a day when he would not be there to be my protector. I wasn't sure how effective my skills would be against a real vampire; a vampire who wanted to kill me.

"That's not necessary; I'm just parked over there." I said this hoping it would placate him.

"Okay Bella, I will see you next class." He said this as I turned to go to my car, but I could feel his stare as I walked away. This vampire was a real creeper.

The next day, I only had morning classes and as I went to them, I felt myself looking over my shoulder. I contemplated last night; whether I should call my papa and tell him of the situation, but I quickly changed my mind because I knew what the result would have been. I would have been on the first flight back home to Volterra and I was not ready to go back .

After class, I met up with Angela for some lunch and shopping. Ten shops later we both found nice outfits to wear that night. I loved Angela so much, but I hated going shopping with her. She had incredible taste, but complained about prices. If I liked it, I bought it; not Angela. She would only buy it when it is at least 1/3 off.

I was looking forward to our night out. I got our VIP passes just as I said I would, it still amazed me what money can get. Angela said we both looked slammin; I believe that meant we looked nice. I still hadn't gotten American slang mastered, but I was trying.

We pulled up to the club about midnight. When I get out of my car, I handed my keys and a nice tip to the valet in return he handed me my ticket. Because we had VIP passes we were led right into the club even though there was a line of people around the corner. I loved having connections.

Angela and I decided to hit the dance floor. The club was the hottest in town, so the floor was packed. We were dancing to the music having a good time when I felt someone put his hands on my hips. It was some drunken obnoxious guy, but this was a club and we are here to dance so I let it slide. I turned around to face him as we continued to dance and that is when he moved his hands down onto my ass. Who the hell does he think he is? I gently moved his hands back to my hips and just smiled at him. I think the guy had a learning disability; he put his hands back on my ass. Well I wasn't so nice the second time. With a little bit more force, I put his hands back on my hips; I could see his pain on his face. "If you want to keep that hand attached to your arm, don't do that again." But like I said, this man was learning impaired. The third time I didn't have to move his hand because there he was: Edward. Edward took the man by his arm and pulled it back behind the man as he turned him.

"I don't think the lady wants you putting your hand on her ass. I would advise you to walk away or I will be forced to physically remove you from her presence." He said this with such ferocity. His eyes were black as coal; I just hoped the man was wise enough to do as Edward instructed him. Thank god he was. He looked at me and then back at Edward "Hmph, the ice princesses isn't worth it." He said as he walked away. Edward was going to pursue him, but I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Just let him go,"

"He shouldn't talk to a lady like that." I could still see the fury in his eyes.

"It's done and over with." Even after I said this he was still shaking.

"Can we go and talk so I can calm down." I was shocked by his request. I was still more afraid of him than I was of the human who'd been bit too fresh with me. So I took him by the hand and began to dance with him.

"Why don't we just dance?" As we started to dance, I started scanning the floor for Angela. I finally found her and she was dancing with Ben, the guy she had a crush on. I really hoped he would hurry up and realize he couldn't do better than Angela.

"Who are you looking for?" Edward asked.

"I was just looking for my friend; she's dancing with a guy now."

Edward was really a good dancer, I don't know why I was so surprised, vampires usually do everything well. But what surprised me the most was how he made me feel. He had his hands on my waist and I could feel the electricity course through my body. I knew vampires could have this effect on their prey, but I thought I was immune. I started staring at his lips and all I could think about was what it would be like to kiss them. I really needed to get a grip. Where was Angela when I needed her?

We danced for the next few songs and was I starting to get aroused. I really needed to get away from him before he could smell my arousal. Why did he have this affect on me? I had no idea.

"Edward, I'm going to get something to drink, can I get you something." I only asked to be polite because I knew he didn't want anything, but he didn't know I knew that.

"Let me go with you."

"No that's okay, I can go by myself. Really I need to find Angela."

"I insist, that jackass might try and touch you again." I could still see that the instance really bothered him. It was sweet; almost like he was jealous. Why would he be jealous? I still didn't trust him, he was vampire after all. I turned to walk away and he followed me. Scanning the floor, I still couldn't find Angela. Where could she be? Then I saw her…making out with Ben in a corner. Just my luck! I walked over to her with Edward at tow.

"Angela, are you ready to go?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Do I look like I'm ready to go?" she asked with frustration in her voice "In fact, I think I'm going to let Ben take me home tonight." All I could think was great how was I going to get rid of this vampire.

I turned to Edward. "I'm really tired; I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Let me walk you to your car." He said. He really had the appearance of a gentleman, but I knew what façades vampires were capable of.

"That's not necessary; I gave my car to the valet." I said.

"Let me wait with you until your car arrives." Could he not get the hint? I wasn't ready for a fiasco, so I let him wait with me.

There was a long line for the valet. "So, what is your major?" he asked.

"Math with a minor in economics." I said.

"Well, I was very impressed with your proof on Thursday." He said with a grin on his face.

"Proofs are second nature for me; I had to study Euclid's proofs when I was in secondary school." I said.

"Which school did you go to?" he asked. I was really getting tired of all this small talk. I just wanted him to leave.

"I actually didn't go to secondary school, I had private tutors." After I said that, the valet pulled up with my car.

"Edward it was nice talking to you and thank you for rescuing me this evening. This is my car." I said as I started walking toward it.

"Nice car, an Audi R8." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks! Good night Edward, I will see you Monday in class."

"Alright, it was nice seeing you tonight Bella. Have a nice evening and be safe." He said as I climbed into my car.

As I drove off, I was just shaking my head wondering what kind of mess I had gotten into. As charming as Edward Cullen was this didn't change the fact that he was a vampire and very dangerous.

**E/N: So what do you think? Do you think Bella will fall for the charming Edward Cullen? What do you think about strong Bella who won't let men take advantage of her? **

**If you enjoyed this chapter or if you didn't and have suggestion to make it better hit the review button. **

**Chapter 5 is with my beta right now and as soon as she if finished with it I will have it up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First thank you theotherbella for being my beta and not letting me put stuff out that sucks.**

**I've had some questions so let me do a little recap. Bella's existence is a secret to the vampire world because the Volturi don't want other vampires knowing they can reproduce with humans. They just don't want that can of worm opened. Bella isn't aware that Edward feeds off animals, that is why she is nervous about him being at MIT. She's afraid he is hunting humans and that she may be in danger. Remember she was attacked by Franco. I hope that clears up any questions but if it doesn't by all means PM me.**

**I don't own any of these characters it's all on Stephanie Meyer. **

Ch 5

I don't know what came over me; I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was even in my dreams. All weekend I questioned everything I thought about vampires outside of my family. Had I came to the wrong conclusion? When I looked into Edward's eyes, I only saw a good soul. How could someone with a pure soul be dangerous? How did he get golden eyes? By Sunday, I decided I wanted to know more about Edward Cullen.

On Monday, I sat in my usual seat and what happened next surprised me, Edward spoke to me.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Edward

"No, it isn't."

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Please; by all means." I said as I began to blush.

"Do you have today's proof?" asked Edward.

"I do, and it was a hard one."

"It's not as bad as you think. You just have to get inside the professors mind." He said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically

"Just figure out how he thinks."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

"Maybe that is for the best. So Bella, how long have you been at MIT?"

"I'm a junior. It's a lot different here than back home."

"I can imagine. So why here and not the University of Florence?" He asked.

"My mother is an American, and I decided I wanted to experience part of my heritage." After I said this Dr. Knowles walked in and began class.

Because I had credit for one proof, I was not allowed to do that day's proof. It was a class rule, when two people wanted to explain a proof the person with the fewest proofs got first shot. Edward got to explain the proof. Needless to say, I ripped him a new one. I knew he had the proof correct, I just wanted to mess with him.

As soon as class was dismissed, Edward was at my side. "Bella, you're very impressive with you proofs. I was wondering if you would want to meet and discuss some future proofs?"

My heart started pounding and my face became flushed. I wanted so badly to discuss proofs with him; to be honest I wanted to discuss anything he with him. "I think that would be a great idea. When would you like to meet?"

"How about seven tonight if that isn't to short of notice?"

"Seven sounds fine; at the library?"

"The library would be fine. May I walk you to your car?"

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." We walked to my car and Edward help me in. I couldn't wait till seven.

We met every night that week, discussing proofs and discovering we had other things in common. Edward read as much as I did, and there were several books that we both enjoyed. We even liked a lot of the same music; everything from Debussy to Linkin Park. Thursday night was the best evening of the week.

Edward walked me to me car, as usual after we were through studying. As I was getting in my car he asked, "Bella, I know it is short notice, but I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me tomorrow night? There is an Italian movie that got great reviews at the Lavazza Italian Film Festival."

"I've wanted to see that movie, but it doesn't have subtitles so Angela didn't want to go. So yes, I would love to."

"Great! I will pick you up at seven." He said with the cutest crocked grin I had ever seen. It made me want to melt.

As I drove off, I realized I hadn't given him my address or my phone number nor did I have his. I knew this probably wasn't a problem. He would just catch my scent and find my home, if he hadn't already. I knew male vampires too well. The problem was how I was going respond when he showed up for our date.

It was just as I thought, he showed up at my door right at seven on Friday night. "Hey Edward. I'm ready to leave if you are." I said as I greeted him at the door. He placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to his car. That one touch changed everything. It felt as if electricity ran through my entire body. I could only wonder if he felt it, also.

Edward drove a nice Volvo; not as nice as my Audi, but nice enough. He helped me into the car and then proceeded to the driver's side. When he cranked the car a nice violin piece was playing as background music. "Edward, I don't remember giving you my address. How did you find where I lived?"

"I got it from Student Housing." He said a little too matter-of-factly.

"Really? They just give addresses to anyone?" I couldn't wait to see how he answered that one.

"You just have to know how to pick the right person's mind." That was when I realized Edward could read minds. Aro would be jealous because it appeared Edward didn't require physical contact. I knew then this wasn't good. He knew that I knew he was a vampire. So I dropped the third degree.

The movie was as good as I had heard and I enjoyed it. By the middle of the movie, Edward was holding my hand. Although his hand was cold, it set me on fire. I couldn't believe it; I was falling for Edward Cullen.

I had done as Papa had asked me; I had learned how to control my gift. But it was now time to start using it.

Edward held my hand the entire trip home. When we got there I turned toward him as soon as he turned off the ignition.

"Edward, may we talk for a moment?"

"Of course, nothing would give me more pleasure than to hear your lovely voice."

"Well, you may not want to hear what I have to say." I said as I bowed my head with embarrassment.

"I want to hear everything you're thinking." I wasn't sure how to say what I needed to say, so I just blurted it out.

"I know what you are and I know you know that I know." I said this and then buried my face into my hands waiting for his response.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a shocked face.

"You're a vampire and you can read minds." I said this looking him straight in the eyes.

"What! That's absurd." He said very angrily.

"Your hands are cold and you don't have a heart beat." I said this as I put my hand over where his heart would be. "You read my mind; how else did you know where I lived?"

He was quiet for some time. I guess he was trying to figure out a way to deny it. But what he said next shocked the hell out of me. "How long have you known?" He asked with exasperation on his face.

I couldn't tell him the truth; that I had known the first day I saw him. "Tonight was when I put it all together."

"You got most of it correct. You are wrong about one thing though…I can't read your mind. You're the first person whose thoughts I haven't been able to hear. If you know that I'm a monster, why are you still sitting here? "

"You're not a monster. I see too much good in your eyes. You're a good person, Edward." I said smiling at him.

He took my hand in his, "Aren't you scared? You should be. I'm monster and I've killed people before."

"You're not going to kill me. Like I said, I see too much good in you."

I could see the disappointment all over his face, "I didn't want you to know what I was, but I'm relieved that you do."

"Don't hate what you are. We can all be monsters. It's our choice to become one." I said as I took his face into my hands and looked deep into his eyes almost willing him to believe it.

"Bella, you're an amazing person. You make someone want to be a better person than they really are." And then he lent down toward me and gently kissed me on the lips. It startled me and I had a flashback of my kiss with Franco and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Bella; that was inappropriate of me. Do you want me to walk you to your door?" I don't know what happened but I was no longer afraid. I knew I could trust him with my life. I knew he would never hurt me.

"No, I'm not ready to leave you just yet. Angela is out with Ben tonight, would you like to come in for a while?" I asked him, looking at him through my lashes.

He gave me that crooked smile that made my heart flutter. "I would love too."

Once inside, we both sat on my sofa and continued our conversation.

"Edward, I'm curious, how did you find out where I lived?"

"How much do you really know about vampires?"

_Everything, but I can't tell you that._ "Just what I've read and seen in movies."

"Well, we have unparallel senses. Smell is our strongest senses. I caught your scent and followed it." _I knew it!_

I decided to have a little fun. "So can you turn into a bat?"

"No, myth." He said with some annoyance in his voice.

"What about garlic and wooden stakes?"

"Myths, just giving human false hope." _Yeah I knew that too. _

"What about sunlight?"

"Well, sunlight is tricky. No, I won't go up in flames, but I will have to show you some day why I can't go out into the sunlight in public." _What, you can't tell me you sparkle?_

"What about speed and strength?" With this he got up and showed me how fast he was. "How did you get over there without me seeing you?" Little did he know, I had seen him.

"We move too fast for human eyes." Then he lifted the sofa with me on it with one hand.

"What is the most you can lift?" I was curious about this fact because I knew strength and speed depended on the individual vampire.

"I'm not sure. I can lift my car with one hand." he said this as he carefully lowered my sofa and sat down beside me.

"May I ask you something else?" I asked shyly.

"You can ask me anything." He said, looking straight in eyes.

"What about blood?" I asked looking up through my lashes.

"Well, it is true that we crave human blood, but my family and I are different. We choose not to feed off humans, instead we hunt animals." This I found very interesting. Something I would want to try because I knew I could never kill a human for their blood and I was beginning to feel guilty about the blood I received from the blood bank. I knew others needed the blood more than me.

"May I watch you hunt one day?" I asked with excitement.

"NO!"

"Why not?" I truly couldn't understand.

"When we hunt, we give totally over to the monster and if there was a human nearby… well let's just say, I can't guarantee the safety of that human." At this I started yawning. "Bella, it's late you need your rest."

"I'm enjoying our conversation." I said as he moved closer to me and lifted my face with his hands.

"We can continue this tomorrow. You really need your rest." So we got up and walked to the door. He paused and looked down at me. I looked at him willing him to kiss me. He took my face in his hands and tilted it to his. This kiss was as gentle as the first, but I didn't know what came over me. I threw my arms around his neck and twisted my fingers in his hair. I must have shocked him because he pulled away from me. "I'm sorry Edward; I don't know what came over me." I had never reacted to a man that way.

"I really think it is time for me to leave." And with that he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he was gone.

I couldn't sleep that night, all I did was think about Edward; and when I could see him again.

**E/N: So what do you think of their first date? Hit the review button and let me know. Chapter 6 is with my beta so as soon as she is finished making it not suck I'll have it up.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again to the awesome theotherbella for being my beta. Without her this would suck.**

**Two posts in two days, how awesome am I? And here is a real shocker, another one should go up tomorrow. I know you'll be sitting on the edge of your seats. **

**I still don't own any of this Stephanie Meyer does.**

I woke up Saturday and I was still thinking about Edward. He was the most exciting man I had ever met. Vampires have a higher intellect than humans and just like humans, some vampires are more intelligent than others. Edward was the most intelligent man I had ever met and the most gorgeous. All I have ever seen are burgundy or black eyes, but Edward had beautiful golden eyes. I could lose myself in them.

Angela wasn't home. She and Ben were becoming pretty serious. I was happy for her; Ben was a good man. Saturdays were typically the house cleaning day so I took full advantage of Angela being gone and I cleaned house at vampire speed…well half vampire speed. It took me about an hour to completely clean the house with the exception of laundry; half vampire speed won't make the washing machine and dryer go any faster.

After I was done, I decided to shower and then make myself some lunch. While eating, I heard my phone beep. I had a text message.

**Thank you for a lovely evening - E**

How did Edward get my phone number? He didn't ask for it, and I knew he couldn't read my mind.

**I had a nice time as well…How did you get my number?**

**I have my sources. May I see you again?**

**I would like that. When?**

**This afternoon around 2?**

**Sounds great I'll see you then.**

I was going to see Edward again. I couldn't wait.

He showed up at my door right at 2 looking sexy as hell. He had a crooked smile on his face, wearing a navy blue golf shirt with khaki pants that could make me walk through fire if he asked me too. This man had more sex appeal than should be legal for any man to have.

"Hey, come on in." I said with a huge smile on my face when I answered the door.

"Hey." He said as he walked into my brownstone. "You very lovely today. That shade of blue looks exquisite on complexion."

This made me blush. "Thank you, you look very nice as well. So, what did you want to do this afternoon?"

"Bask in your presence." He said this with a huge smile on his face. My heart began to pound and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Would you like to sit down; maybe we could watch a movie?" I said as I sat down on the sofa and to my surprise and joy he sat down with me.

"What would you like to watch?" He asked.

"I think _The Dark Knight_ is on pay per view." I said

"I've been meaning to watch it." So I turned on the TV and ordered it.

We sat there on opposite ends of the sofa watching the movie and commenting on how good Heath Ledger's performance was and how tragic his death was. I was thinking how sexy Heath was and how I had never met any one who compared until I met Edward. After the movie was over we began to talk.

"That was good movie." said Edward.

"I have seen it several times, but I never grow tired of it. So, what is your favorite movie?"

"_One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest."_

"I never seen the movie, but I read the book." I said

"I thought the book was better than the movie, I'm surprised you've read it." he said

"Reading is a passion of mine."

"What is your favorite book?" he asked.

"I don't think I have a single favorite book. I've enjoyed so many over the years. I just finished _Flatland_; it's about a 2-dimentional world and currently, I'm reading _Never at Rest_; it's a biography about Sir Isaac Newton."

"If you have passion for literature then why are you majoring in mathematics?"

"I didn't go to secondary school. I had private tutors so I've studied literature very extensively and I knew there wasn't much a professor could teach me. I also studied Euclid and I found him and his proofs very intriguing so I decided to major in mathematics. Also, mathematics is absolute."

"I enjoy the logic of mathematics that's why it's my major." He said.

The more we talked the closer we moved toward each other until we were right beside each other. We continued talking and then I wasn't prepared for what happened next…he took my hand into his. Electricity went through my entire body. At first he only held it and stroked my skin with his thumb. When I recovered from the initial shock, we intertwined our fingers. This was the most amazing feeling my body had ever experienced. And then my body ruined the moment when my stomached growled.

"Sorry about that." I said as my face flushed with embarrassment.

"No need to apologize, I'm sorry I'm keeping you from you dinner. Should I leave?" That was the last thing I wanted him to do.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No; maybe I could take you dinner?"

"Don't be absurd, you don't eat. I'll just make something real quick. While I'm cooking why don't you put some music on." I said, getting up to go into the kitchen.

"You have a very impressive music collection."

"Thank you." I said, rummaging through my refrigerator and trying to decide on what to eat for dinner.

"I take that back, do you really like Carrie Underwood?" He asked as with disgust in his voice.

"I only have that one CD." I replied. Then, I heard a CD I was very familiar with: _The Most Romantic Classical Music in the Universe. _"Mmm, good choice, that is one of most favorite CDs."

"We seem to have similar taste in music." He said.

"My parents saw to it that I had a well rounded education and that included an extensive study of music, art, literature, dance and theater."

"Do you play an instrument?"

"No, I never had any interest in learning how too. I just learned to appreciate good music. Whether it be Debussy or Linkin Park or anything in between." I finally decided on a chicken salad sandwich for dinner. After placing my sandwich and some chips on a plate I poured myself a glass of water and sat down at the bar to eat. To my surprise, Edward came and sat down beside me.

"Does that really taste good?" He asked with some disgust on his face.

"Actually, it's one of my favorite sandwiches. Would you like some?" I asked jokingly because I knew most vampires found human food to be disgusting.

"No, thank you." He said as he turned his nose up.

"How often do you hunt?" I wanted to find out more about this practice because it may be the answer to my own problem.

"I try to about once a week, but I can go about 2 weeks. I have gone longer, but that enervates me physically." he said.

"And there is no chance I could ever see this?"

"Absolutely not!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said as I bowed my head in embarrassment.

He took my face into his hands and lifted it up so I could see into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I could never forgive myself if I ever harmed you and there would be no guarantees for your safety if you were near me while I hunted." After saying this he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. The butterflies came back.

When I finished my dinner, I got up to wash my dishes then I walked over to Edward and took his hand in mine and led him to my sofa. We continued to talk about our favorite music, books and movies, the whole time we held hands. It then came to a point where we both grew silent and just stared into each other's eyes. In that silence, he traced my lips with his fingers almost like he needed to know how they felt. Then he leaned into me and gently placed his lips on mine. And as before, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leanedv into his body as close as I could. As soon as I did this he pulled away.

"Bella, I have to be careful with you. I don't want to hurt you." _Hurt me? Oh, yeah; he doesn't know what I am. _"I have to maintain control."

"I'm not as fragile as you think." _Really, I'm not._

He started stroking my face with his hand, then he lifted it so we were looking into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful. I can't read your thoughts but your eyes speak volumes to me. They make me want to get lost in them."

I became putty in this man's hands. He had to realize that in that moment I would have done anything he had asked. "What do my eyes say to you?"

"They tell me you are good, kind, loyal and strong." He then kissed me. With all my might I quelled my urge to throw myself at him. This paid off for me. His kisses became more passionate as our lips molded around each other. It felt as if our lips were made specifically to kiss each other. It was amazing. My body felt like it was on fire even though his lips were so cold. I could have kissed him forever. I don't know how long it lasted because I lost all sense of time but I had to pull away gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm being inappropriate but I can't seem to resist touching you. It's as if you body calls for me."

"It's okay Edward, I feel the same way." With this, he pulled me into his chest and rested his face in my hair and began to inhale. As we sat there with our arms around each other he began to trace my spine with his finger. We stayed like that for a long time and then he moved his hand up my back, across my shoulder and down my arm. Eventually he began to stroke my chin. I was in pure bliss. No one had ever made my body feel the way Edward make me fell. I felt cherished. Edward then lifted my face and began kissing me along my check then across my chin making his way down to my neck. That's when I became scared. I was afraid he was going to do the same thing Franco had done to me. I pushed away from with as much strength as I dared without hopefully giving away my secret.

For a brief second he had disbelief on his face but that was replace with chagrin. "I'm sorry Bella that was inappropriate of me. I didn't mean to frighten you; I wasn't going to hurt you. I could never intentionally hurt you. I would hurt myself before that ever happened. This may sound strange but I was only smelling you. For my kind the sense of smell is very strong, it awakens our arousal. You smell like nothing I have ever experienced. You're sweeter than any human I have ever met but you're not appetizing."

"Not appetizing?" I asked quizzically.

"Humans have an appealing scent to my kind the same way food does humans. That is what awakens our bloodlust but you don't do that to me you only awaken other desires."

I don't know what came over me but at that moment I knew Edward would never hurt me, he would only love me. I took him in my arms and I heard his breath become labored as he wrapped his arms around me. Without even thinking about it, I lifted my head as if I was offering my neck to him. Edward was very hesitant at first buy eventually began to kiss my chin as if he was memorizing it.

He then stopped. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this? I would never want you to feel I was taking advantage of you."

"Nothing has ever felt more right to me." He then proceeded to kiss my down my neck. I could hear him inhaling.

"Bella, you have the most intoxicating smell." He said as began kissing me across my neck, memorizing it. When he reached Franco's scar he stopped. "How did you get this scar?" He asked with concern.

I had to think quickly. "When I was a child, a dog bite me." He gave me with a quizzical look.

"That's horrible" He said as he gently kissed my scar. It seemed he believed me and wasn't going to press the issue. I was grateful for this because I wasn't prepared to answer questions regarding it. He continued to inhale my fragrance as he kissed my neck, moving ever so slowly down to my collar. I didn't know how much more I could take; I knew he could smell my arousal because I was on fire at my core. I could feel my wetness grow and my bundle of nerves begin to swell. My hips began to move on their own, I had no control over them.

His fingers were tracing my spine as he was kissing me across my collar. My breathing was becoming very labored as was his. I found this intriguing, because vampires didn't require breathing; it was just unpleasant if they didn't because they depended so much on their sense of smell. Edward then laid his head on my chest as he continued to stroke my back. I began to stroke his hair.

"Mmmm, your heart beat is music to my ears." At this point I was so aroused; I wanted him to touch me where no man had ever touched me before. His hand started tracing up and down my waist. All of sudden he sat up and at vampire speed pulled me into his lap. We began kissing and he pulled me closer to him. It was as if we couldn't get close enough. That is when I noticed the bulge between his legs. I knew that this happened to males when they were aroused but I never imagined I could do that to Edward. Our kissing became more passionate and I was about to lick his lips with my tongue when Angela came busting through the door.

Out of embarrassment, I quickly jumped out of Edward's lap. "Oh, I didn't know you had company Bella." Said Angela.

"It's okay; I didn't know he was coming over till today. Angela this Edward Cullen. Edward this is Angela Webber my roommate."

Edward stood up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Angela." He paused. "Bella, it's getting late perhaps its best I leave."

I did not want this Greek god to leave, but I knew nothing else would happen tonight with Angela at home. I would not be comfortable continuing with her around. So I walked him to the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry if things were getting out of hand."

"I'm not." I whispered.

"Me either. I've never felt like this before," he said as he kissed me. I didn't want that kiss to end because I knew it meant he had to leave. "May I see you again tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be a beautiful sunny day. I want to take you some place I go to enjoy the sun." He said.

"What time do you want to pick me up?"

"Is 7 too early? The sun isn't so bright that early."

"I'll be ready." With that, he kissed me again and said good night.

When I turned around, Angela was right there.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you liked him."

"I didn't trust him."

"You look like you trust him now."

"Angela, he is so amazing."

"He's hot as hell, too. I can't believe you two still had all your clothes on. I know if it was me I would have raped his ass."

"Angela! It's not like that."

"To hell it is." I wasn't ready to have this conversation with Angela for a number of reasons.

"Angela, I'm tired and I've to get up early in the morning." I said as I started toward my bedroom.

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that. I know what you need to do because I would need to do the same thing if my roommate interrupted my make out session with a Greek sex god." I walked off shaking my head embarrassed because she was correct. I needed to take care of some business.

**E/N: I wonder what Bella is going to do in her bedroom? Hit the review button and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** WOW!!!! That is all I can say to the responses I'm getting. It's overwhelming. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Thank you again to the marvelous theotherbella who beta this, trust me when I tell you that if it wasn't for her this would suck. **

**And as always I don't own and never have claimed to. It's all on Stephanie Meyer. **

I woke up Sunday morning excited. I was seeing Edward today. I didn't know what came over me the night before but I was feeling things…new things. Was it love or just lust? Vampires could be impetuous, was that what I was doing? All I knew for sure was that Edward Cullen stirred things in me that I had never felt.

I got up and got dressed, just some jeans and a tee shirt. I made sure to eat breakfast because I didn't know when I would eat again. Right at 7, Edward showed up. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie with his hood over his head. I guess to hide his skin from sparkling in the sun.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"So where are we off too today?"

"Just some place I like to go when I need to be alone."

"I can imagine you would need to do that. I don't think I could handle hearing everyone's thoughts."

"I'm used to now; it's become a part of who I am. You're right though, it does become over whelming sometimes. I think that's why I enjoy your company, it's quiet." That's when I knew we were meant to be together. I had become exactly what he needed…..quiet. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we proceeded to his car. He really was gentleman, helping me into his car. We drove up the coast to Maine to a small town called Freeport. It took us a little over an hour; vampires really hated to drive slowly. We pulled into a secluded area that was surrounded by tall trees.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights," he said.

"Nope, they don't bother me at all." We walked about a mile into the forest and that is when he pulled me onto his back and began climbing a tree. We made it to the top in no time, he was really fast. Edward then placed me on a limb beside him.

"That didn't scare you did it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No, it was very invigorating." Little did he know, I also found solitude in the skies.

"You asked about vampires and the sun" he said this as he lowered his hood and began to sparkle in the sun.

Even though I had seen this many times in my life, I still thought it to be one of the most beautiful sights. "You're beautiful! You look like you have diamonds on your skin."

"Humph, this is the skin of a monster." He said with disgust in his voice.

"Edward, don't say that. Never hate what you are."

"Does it not bother you that I have killed people before?" He said with antipathy in his voice.

"In the past; you don't currently feed off people."

"Just because I haven't killed anyone in almost 70 years doesn't mean I won't," he said angrily.

"I know you won't. I can see the good in your eyes, I feel completely safe with you." Little did he know, that was a big step for me.

"You don't understand the power our blood lust can have over us. It's very hard to control."

Oh, how little he knew. I knew exactly how powerful our blood lust could be. "I know what it is like to be….tempted." He took my hand and sat us down which signaled an to end the conversation.

We sat there all day holding hands and talking about music, art and theater. I told him about my childhood or as much as I could tell. He told me about his or what he could remember. Edward had many fascinating stories of all the historical events he had witnessed over the past 100 years. He told me of his sire, Carlisle, and how he thought of him more like a father. I was amazed at how large his coven was, there were 7 of them and all of them were mated with the exception of Edward. This was unheard of in our world. The Volturi were the largest coven with 6 well 7 if you counted me. What was most amazing is the love he had for his…family. That's what he referred to them as.

We sat there all day enjoying each other's company until my stomach decided to speak out. "You must be getting hungry. I forgot that humans have to eat frequently. Let's go and I'll take you out to dinner."

"Edward, that's ridiculous. You don't eat. Just take me home and I'll eat there."

He looked up at me with chagrin. "I want to take you to dinner."

After seeing his face there was no way I could say no to him.

He took me to a quiet restaurant in town that had the most delicious lobster I had ever eaten.

After dinner he took me back to my brownstone. "Would you like to come in for a little while?"

"I would if you want me too."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." I was really hoping to continue what we had stared the night before.

We went inside and I found a note on the bar from Angela saying she wouldn't be home until after 8. It was already past 7. "What would you like to do? Angela is supposed to be home around 8."

"Let's talk some more. You are always surprising me with your answers. I'm enjoying being surprised because it so rarely happens." So we sat down on the sofa and Edward put his arm around me, pulling me toward his chest. It felt like that was where I was supposed to be.

We sat there holding each other as I told him about Italy. He told me about all the different places he had lived. I told him how my parents had met with a few edits to the story. Then he told me how Carlisle had met Esme and how they fell in love. Although it sounded as though Carlisle was infatuated with Esme when he first met her, she was 16 and had broken her arm and he had patched her up. He didn't see her again until 10 years later when she was dying because she had fallen off a cliff.

Right on time, Angela came home with Ben. "Hey guys. I didn't expect you home so early, Bella" said Angela.

"We've only been here about an hour."

"Bella, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" I looked at Edward and told him I would be right back.

When I got to the kitchen Angela pulled me in close. "Do you mind if Ben spends the night? His roommate is back." Ben still lived at dorms.

"No, why would I mind?"

"We've never talked about letting guys spend the night here."

"Angela, I'm not your mother. As long as I don't see Ben naked, I don't care."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Bella, you're the best and I'm glad we're friends." She went to Ben and led him to her bedroom.

I went back to Edward and he pulled me into his lap. "Is this uncomfortable for you?" I asked.

"Not in the least." He whispered this in my ear. This ran a chill down my back.

Edward began kissing me behind my ears. Shock waves rippled through my body. Then he began working his way down my neck. I positioned myself so I could face him and he cupped my face pulling it toward his. My body was on fire when our lips met. I had no idea my body could experience this kind of pleasure or I would have sought this out a long time ago. I then began licking Edward's lips trying to gain entrance but then Edward pulled away.

With labored breathing he placed his forehead on mine. "This has already gone farther than it should, but I can't kiss you like that. I can't risk harming you. You mean too much to me." He picked me up and placed me on the couch beside him. "I have waited over 100 years for you; I can't lose you now because I grew careless." I really wanted to tell him my secret, but I was afraid he would leave me. That was something I could not live with. Right then I knew I was in love with Edward. It was wishful thinking to hope he could love me in return. Could he love me if he knew what I was?

"As much as it pains me, I think it is best I leave Bella."

"I don't want you to leave" I said with disappointment on my face. Edward then pulled my close to side and placed his cheek on top of my head. "Love, I don't ever want to leave you."

"Then please don't." I said pleadingly.

I heard him sigh, "How do you have so much power over me? I can never say no to you." We sat there just holding each other. "May I show you something I do when I want to block out everyone's thoughts?" I nodded my head and he pulled out his iPod putting his ear buds in. After he pushed play I realized he had the volume all the way up because I heard the latest Muse single blaring. The activities going on in Angela's room must have been hard for him, I just didn't realize how much. He turned the volume down and then removed one of the ear buds. "Do you want to listen with me?" I nodded and put the ear bud into my ear as I lend into his body. He pulled me in close and we sat like that until I fell asleep.

I don't require much sleep maybe 4 to 5 hours a day. So when I woke up around 3am, I was surprised to find Edward still holding me. He was stroking my arm and had a peaceful look on his face. "Did I wake you Bella?"

"No, I don't usually sleep more than 5 hours a night."

"That can't be good." He said with concern.

"It's been like that since I was child."

"How early are your classes today?"

"8 am, I'm an early riser so I take the early classes. How about you?"

"The same."

"Do you need to be leave in order to get ready?"

"I don't have to leave right away unless you want me too."

"No, I like sitting here in your arms. I feel safe."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'll never hurt you nor let anything hurt you." We sat there like that enjoying each others arms until my stomach growled. "You better eat some breakfast. In fact, it's probably best I leave so you can get ready for class." I hated to admit it but he was right, I still needed to shower and finish some homework for my 8am class.

He stood up and I walked him to the door. "Bella, you don't know how much it meant to me yesterday and last night to be able to share a part of my serenity with you," he whispered as he hugged me, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"Edward, I'm honored you let me in." With this he kissed my forehead but I wasn't having any of that.I pulled him to me and our lips met. There was so much passion in that simple kiss. It almost gave me hope that he loved me too. We said good bye and after he left I went about getting ready for my day. The whole time I was thinking about Edward and the amazing weekend we had shared. I couldn't wait till 4pm when I would see him again.

**E/N: Awww isn't it sweet how Edward is opening his life up to her? So let me know what you guys think just hit the review button. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who is reading this. It truly amazes me that anyone would find this interesting. Again, I can't say enough about theotherbella, she is a rock star.**

Chapter 8

After the amazing weekend that Edward and I had experienced, we became inseparable from 4pm till 11. We would sit beside each other in class then usually head over to the dining hall so I could eat dinner, then finally at the library to study. It was wonderful to finally have a conversation with a man who was my intellectual equal. I had met several intelligent human males, but none could hold my interest very long in a conversation. What I enjoyed the most about Edward was his diversity in knowledge. We could begin talking about math and physics theories and then start talking about the color patterns used by Monet.

It was Wednesday night and I was finishing my dinner. "Bella, would you like to see the Boston Symphony Saturday night? They're performing a program of music that draws from a Middle European folk influence."

"I've been here 2 years and I've not seen the Boston Symphony, I would love to go."

He smiled, "Great! Would you like to get some dinner before or after the performance?"

"You don't have to take me to dinner, I know you don't eat."

"It would give me enormous pleasure to take you to dinner." How could I say no to him?

"Pick me up at 5. May I pick the restaurant?"

"Of course."

"Will you at least order something and pretend to eat?"

He crinkled his nose up, "If it will make you happy, I will."

"It will." If he insisted on taking me to dinner, he could at least pretend to eat. "May we go to Mooo Restaurant? I took Angela there for her birthday and the food was exquisite."

"Where ever you want is fine with me." I couldn't understand why he wanted to take me dinner. I found it to be really dim-witted because he didn't eat.

"I'll go online when I get home and make reservations. And speaking of home, Angela is going out with Ben tonight and won't be back until late. Would you like to study at my place instead of the library? I can't think of any books that I need." I really wanted him to say yes.

I saw the excitement on his face that he didn't realize I could see. "I would love too. Shall we go?"

"Okay, I will meet you there" I said as we walked to my car.

When we got to my brownstone we made our way to the kitchen table to start our studying. Needless to say we didn't get much studying done and eventually found ourselves on the sofa. I was sitting in Edwards lap facing him while we kissed. I loved kissing Edward even if he insisted on being careful. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up the façade of being completely human.

Kissing Edward made my body feel like it was fire; I could feel it all the way down to my sex. I knew he could smell my arousal, but I didn't care. It was dark and quiet in the living room all that could be heard was our labored breathing and the movement of our lips. My hips had a mind of their own because they began to grind against his and I could feel the hard lump in his pants. I really wanted to feel him but before I realized it, Edward's hand began to slip under my shirt and he started stroking my bare back. I could feel the chills going up my spin. I then returned the favor and slipped my hand under his shirt and began to caress his stomach. It was cold but firm but not hard to my touch. I moved my hands farther up his chest and in a split second Edward removed his shirt. My heart started pounding and I thought I was going to die. Never had I seen such a glorious sight.

It wasn't fair for him to be without a shirt so with his help I removed mine as well and with vampire speed I was lying on the sofa with Edward on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his as we continued to kiss. He was careful to not put too much of his weight on me although I could handle more than he thought. Edward stared kissing me down my neck, over my collar and all the way to my cleavage. He continued kissing my mounds and then began to knead my breast with his hand. This feeling was very overwhelming for me and my inexperience got the best of me. I became afraid as I remembered the incidence with Franco so I began to push Edward away.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this" I said with a panicked voice.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked anxiously.

"I just can't do this." Tears began to well up in my eyes as I pushed harder on Edward.

In an instant he was off of me and apologizing. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for us to get so carried away. Love, please don't cry. Everything is okay. I'm not upset."

He had so much concern for me on his face so I decided to tell him as much as I could about Franco. "I'm sorry, I thought I was ready," I said this as the tears began to run down my face.

"Love, you have nothing to apologize for this was my fault. I let this go too far." He then began wiping the tears from my face and pulled me into chest.

"When I was 16, a man who was courting me attacked me."

"What!" he said angrily. "Who was it and where is he now?"

"I don't know where he is but fortunately a family friend was nearby and witnessed the attack and pulled the man off of me." That was as much as I dared to tell Edward.

Edward continued to hug me and dry my tears. "Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you. I promise you I will never hurt you and never force you to do anything."

I looked up at Edward and smiled as best I could "I know. I just got scared. I'm really sorry" I said as I kissed him. He kissed me while he stroked my face and then he kissed both of my eyes. Edward held me in his arms and I felt loved. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and would do anything for him. But what if he didn't love me back? I couldn't handle that kind of rejection.

Angela got home around midnight and Edward left shortly after that. I decided to ask her about my predicament. "Angela I have to tell you something."

"What is it Bella?"

"I think I'm in love with Edward."

"Oh my god, I knew it! Have you told him yet?"

"No, what if he doesn't love me?"

"Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? He's so in love with you."

"Really? You really think so?" I was hoping she was correct, but would he still love me if he knew what I really was? A freak of nature?

The next morning was the day I dreaded every month, and for some reason I was extremely thirsty. I had to leave immediately in order to keep Angela out of danger. It was 6 in the morning when I got to the blood bank but it didn't open until 8. I only hoped I would be able to control myself. While sitting in my car I began to finish my homework. I was hoping to be able to do a proof this afternoon. About that time I heard my phone. It was a message from Edward.

**Hey love, are you awake?**

**Yes**

**Are you okay?**

**Yes, thank you for asking**

**May I come over before your morning class? **

My heart stopped. What if he was already at my house and saw that I wasn't home? How would I explain that? Even worse, what if he followed me and wanted to know why I was parked out in front of a blood bank.

**Where are you?**

**Home**

I decided to lie. I hated lying to him. He deserved so much better. Every ounce of my being wanted to be honest with him. I knew he needed me to be honest but I just couldn't, so I forced myself to lie.

**Angela is up and she likes to walk around the house indecent so it's not a good idea. I will see you this afternoon in class.**

**Okay love, see you in class.**

It hurt me so badly to lie to him but I was so glad he couldn't read my mind or he would have known the truth of what I am.

Right at 8, the blood bank opened and I was able to purchase the blood I needed for the month. Usually 3 pints was enough. When I got to my car I immediately drank 1 pint. It was so delicious but it made me wonder about hunting again. Was I ever going to tell Edward about me so he could show me how to hunt animals? I had no idea; I wasn't worried about the consequences of my family as much as I was afraid of Edwards's rejection. I couldn't handle it if Edward rejected me.

I headed back home and luckily Angela was still in bed; I didn't want to have to explain why I had 2 pints of blood. I had a small refrigerator in my room to keep it in and fortunately Angela never pried about what it was for. Because of my morning errand I had to skip my morning class. My next class was at 2pm and then it my favorite class, Advanced Calculus. I would get to see my Edward. I couldn't wait.

Four finally came and I went to class. Edward was already there sitting in our usual seats. "Hey love, are you okay?" He asked as he got up and kissed me temple.

"I'm better now that I'm with you."

"I missed you too. I thought about you all day."

"Edward, I was thinking maybe we could start going to my place in the evenings to study instead of going to the library, that is if we don't need any books."

"If that's what you want to do. I would much rather have you to myself. I'm selfish like that." He said with a grin.

After class we went to the dining hall so I could eat and then proceeded to my brownstone. When we got there, Angela and Ben were already there watching TV.

"Hey Angela! Hey Ben!" I said. "What are you guys watching?" I asked as Edward sat down in my recliner and I sat in his lap.

"The news. Do you two want to watch something?" asked Angela.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Edward.

"That's fine with me if that's what you want to do."

"Actually, I want to work on next week's proofs and I have a lot of reading I need to do but if you want to watch a movie, I can do all this on Sunday."

"Actually, I was hoping we could go up to Freeport."

"Well then I need to get started on my homework. You guys stay in here we'll go study in my room."

When we got to my room Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. "I've wanted to do that all afternoon."

"Edward, I really need to study. I'm not like you. This is my first time in college not my hundredth."

"That's not funny" he said with a serious look.

"Yes it is and you know it" I said laughing.

All of sudden, Edward got a weird look on his face, a look I had seen many times. "Did you cut yourself today?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I knew the answer.

"I smell blood." He said this as his eyes started getting pitch black. I knew he smelt the blood in my refrigerator. I knew I had a problem, Edward was thirsty.

"I don't know why you smell blood, but you're scaring me." I said with panic in my voice because I knew right then Edward was very dangerous.

"I need to leave!" And then he was gone. At least he didn't find the blood but I didn't know how much longer I could keep my secret from him.

**E/N: I'm sorry, I never bought that Edward was that straight laced. The vampire is in a 17 y/o body, give me a break Stephanie. So, do you think Edward will figure out where the blood came from? Hit the review button and let me know.**

**Chapter 9 should be up in a few day, but definatly by this weekend.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOW! That is all I can say. You guys over whelm me. I never thought so many people would want to read my story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Thank you to the awesome theotherbella she is the reason this doesn't suck.**

Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning I drained my second pint of blood that was in my stash, this was my ritual during this time of the month. I knew my flow would begin Sunday, that is how it had been since I was twelve, 3 days of blood lust and then my flow. I didn't eat breakfast because usually I didn't have an appetite after consuming blood so I got ready for my morning class. After I got out of the shower I heard my phone beeping. It was a text from Edward.

**I apologize for last night** **but there was human blood in your room.**

**I don't know how blood got into my room. **This lying was killing me.

**I know what I smelt.**

**Am I going to see you tonight? **I had to change the subject.

**Of course love, I miss you already. I hated having to leave like I did last night.**

**Can we see a movie tonight? **I didn't want Edward back in my brownstone until Sunday, couldn't risk him finding my last pint of blood.

**Of course anything you want love.**

**I need to finish getting ready will you pick me around 7?**

**I am counting the seconds until I see you love**

**Bye! See you tonight. **With that I finished getting ready for class.

After class Angela and I met for some lunch and a little shopping; I wanted to get a new dress for my date with Edward on Saturday.

"What do you think of this one Angela?" It was still warm in Cambridge so I had on a tank top navy blue dress with a V neck with satin trim sleeves and belt.

"It's looks gorgeous on you and I think I saw some silver heel sandals that would match the belt perfectly." So I got the dress and the sandals.

"Edward's jaw is going to drop when he sees you. You two may not make it to dinner," she said with an evil grin.

Edward picked me up that evening and we went to see the latest movie. After the movie, he took me out for dinner. We had a great time; we had so much in common. On the drive home I was trying to figure out how to keep him out of my brownstone without bringing attention to myself. I decided it was best to bring him home as little as possible while I was dealing with bloodlust.

"Love, are you alright? You're being quiet."

"I'm just really tired. Would it be rude of me to not invite you in? I really just want to go in and go to bed." That sounded like a good reason.

"No, it wouldn't be rude. You need your rest." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What time do I need to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Around 5; we have a 5:30 reservation."

He pulled up to my building, and walked me to the door. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine, and I sighed. It was killing me. I hated not being able to tell him what I was, but I knew if he ever found out his life would be in danger not to mention he'd probably find me a freak. We said goodnight, and I missed him instantly because of the premature end to our night. Once I got inside, I went straight up to my room and got into bed. I slept restlessly; every inch of me missed Edward's icy skin pressed against mine.

Saturday morning was like any other Saturday; I got up around 5, drank my last pint of blood and proceeded to clean at vampire speed before Angela got up. Tomorrow my flow would start just like clockwork.

I was done by 7 and decided to take a shower. After I got out and was dressed I heard my phone beeping. It was a message from Edward.

**Hey beautiful!**

**Hey!**

**Are you up?**

**Yes**

**Answer your door then. **Edward was at my door. Thank god! I had already taken out the trash.

"Hey beautiful" he said as he put his arms around me picking my up to kiss me. "I missed you last night," he said as he put me down. "Hope you don't mind me just stopping by, but I had to see you. I couldn't wait till 5." His hands came up to cup my face, and he smiled softly. "I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you would want to go to Freeport with me. My family has a home up there and I want you to meet them. You can get ready there for the symphony. Alice will love playing Bella Barbie."

"Bella Barbie?"

"You'll see." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"I would love to meet your family." The thought actually made me nervous. One vampire was bad enough, 7 vampires really scared me.

"How long will it take you to be ready to leave?"

"Give me 15 minutes." I went to pack up my dress and stuff in order to get ready for tonight.

We were in Freeport by 9:30.

The Cullens lived outside of Freeport in a very quiet and secluded area. We turned down a driveway that would be easy to miss if you didn't know what you were looking for. It was about a mile long. We pulled into a clearing that was breath taking, the trees were beginning to change colors and there in the middle was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It appeared to be made mostly out of glass.

"This house is beautiful!"

"That'll make Esme happy. She designed it." He said proudly.

"Esme is your mother, correct?"

"She's Carlisle's wife, and the closest thing any of us have to a mother."

"Carlisle sired you first?"

"Yes, then a few years later he meet Esme and a few years after that he meet Rosalie. Two years later Rosalie found Emmett. In the 50's Jasper and Alice showed up on our doorsteps." My heart was pounding so hard, I was so nervous. "Calm down, they're going to love you."

"How do you know that?"

"How could they not love you?" He helped me get my stuff out of his trunk and we preceded into the house. That is when I first came face to face with the Cullen clan.

"Bella, this Carlisle and my mother Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"And please call me Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you. Edward, she's as lovely as you said she was."

"This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett" Edward said as he pointed to each individual.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Next thing I know this pixie looking girl with black short hair comes up to me and takes me by the hand.

"Come on Bella and I'll show you where you can put your stuff." We went up the stairs and into this huge bedroom that lead into an enormous bathroom. "You're going to ready in here. May I see your dress?" She didn't even let me answer before she had my garment bag opened. "Bella, you have wonderful taste in clothes we're going to be best friends. Look at these shoes, they're perfect!" After hanging up my dress, Alice led me back downstairs, where Edward met us.

"I'm sorry about that; I've just found it is easier to let Alice have her way." He said apologetically.

"It's fine, I think we'll become great friends." And I really believed it.

"Emmett wants to play football, do you mind? You can watch, it's a lot of fun." I really wanted to play but I knew that wasn't a possibility.

"I love watching football!"

"You realize it's not soccer? It's American football." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I realize that."

Esme came up beside me. "Bella you can help me referee. These boys cheat even though playing fair is better. I just hope they don't get into an argument or you'll think they were raised by wolves. I have to keep them honest."

It was so much fun watching them play football. It reminded me of home when some of the members of the guard would play rugby. And Esme was correct; they all tried to cheat.

I adored Edwards's family and which only made me feel guiltier about hiding my true identity. Sometimes I was afraid I might become impetuous and accidently slip up, revealing what I am. I wished I could mitigate the damage I knew was coming when my secret was exposed.

Around 1, Alice quit playing and came over to me. "Come on Bella, we need to get you ready for tonight." We preceded upstairs to her bathroom.

Alice had superb taste in clothes which was evident with her massive closet full of them. It seemed we had liked the same things because I recognized several designers in her closet that I admired. We spent the next two hours getting me ready; her beauty skills rivaled those of most professionals.

"Bella, we'll have to go shopping together in New York." Said Alice with a huge grin on her face.

"I would love that! I look forward to getting to know you. How long have you Jasper been mated?"

"Mated? We prefer to use the term married, it's more human." I found her statement to be odd because most vampires didn't want to be more human. I knew what a marriage was from the humans that I knew, but every mated vampire that I knew preferred that. It wasn't exactly the same as a marriage.

"So how long have you and Jasper been married?" I said as I tried out the term.

"About 50 years." She said excitedly.

"How did you meet?"

"It's a long story, so I'll have to tell you later." She said as she finished up my makeup and turned me towards the mirror. She did an amazing job.

I was ready before 3, and it seemed that time crept along slowly. My excitement was bubbling to the surface as I walked down the stairs to meet Edward. His eyes almost popped out when he saw me, I took that to mean he was pleased with my appearance and the fact that he told me how beautiful I was. When we walked out to the garage what I saw made me long for home. There was a black Aston Marin V12 Vanquish.

"Is this yours?"

"It's my pride and joy." You could see the pride all over his face.

"So when do I get to drive it?"

"Um, I don't know." He said very hesitantly.

To bolster my request, I told Edward of my midnight blue Aston Marin V12 Vanquish back home. With this information he said he would think about it.

On our way to Boston we talked about our Vanquishes. We also talked about the conductor of tonight's performance. I was beginning to get hungry and was glad for our early reservation.

Dinner was nice and the performance was breath taking. We decided to go back up to Freeport that evening and spend Sunday with his family. So, Edward took me to my brownstone so I could pack a few things, and to my surprise he let me drive his Vanquish back to Freeport. On the way I almost spilled my guts because he wouldn't be quiet about how fast I was driving. I wanted to tell him my reflexes were as good as his, but instead I slowed down.

It was a pleasure to spend Sunday with his family. I almost felt at home with the exception of my secret. I had to remember to relax my every move; it would've been too easy to forget my façade.

Alice and I had an instant connection. She was the most gregarious in the family and we had so many things in common when it came to clothes and shopping. We agreed to go to New York with Rosalie and Angela the following weekend. I couldn't wait; I knew it would be fun.

It was easy to control my gift around the Cullen men because, one they were all mated with the exception of Edward, and two they all wanted the same thing: Edward to find a mate. Jasper was the only exception. He was a tortured soul because he had a hard time controlling his blood lust. It takes year for a vampire to gain control, and even then most aren't able to. I was impressed with the restraint he already had. I decided I would use my gift and help him with his problem. Once I turned on my charm, Jasper just naturally gravitated to me. Alice began to take notice.

"Bella, I've never seen Jasper react to a human the way he reacts to you." She said excitedly.

Her response confused me, I expected her to be jealous but those two had a very strong bond. Alice realized she had nothing to be jealous of.

Edward came up to us and put his arms around my waist. "Alice, do you mind if I steal my girlfriend away from you so I can give her a tour of the house?" He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I really want to get you all to myself."

"I would love a tour of the house." I said, so with that Alice went to find Jasper while Edward and I went into the house.

Esme had impeccable taste when it came to decorating. For the most part the house was simple with neutral colors and the back wall was completely glass. It was breath taking how the room light up when the sun shined in. It was all so beautiful, especially when the light reflected from Edward's skin.

"I wouldn't normally say this to guy but you are so beautiful in the sun." I whispered as I put my hand on his face. He smiled and cast his eyes down almost as if I had embarrassed him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me for you to say that." He said.

The house was three stories if you counted the attic, where Edward's room was. The first floor consisted of a huge living room, the dining room, kitchen, a small bathroom and to the side was Carlisle's office/family library. The second floor consisted of three suites were the three couples resided.

The first room Edward showed me was the library. Carlisle was at his desk going over some patients' files.

"Carlisle, do you mind if we interrupt you? I would like to show Bella the library." Edward asked.

"Of course not, please come in. Bella, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry I've been a recluse." Carlisle said apologetically.

"It's no problem; I understand you have you patients to look after." I said as I smiled at him.

The library was astonishing, housing almost as many books as my own family library. Their library was actually two stores with a second entrance upstairs. Carlisle must have been an art collector because he had many florid pieces on display. Two pieces caught my eye, the first one was an enormous cross and the second was a painting of my papa, my uncles and Carlisle on a balcony overlooking our courtyard.

"This cross is exquisite." I said as I ran my hand over it. "How old is it?"

"It was craved in the 1600's." Said Edward.

"Do you know who craved it." I asked.

"Carlisle."

"Really?" I looked quizzically at Carlisle.

"My father was a minister and I made this as a young boy. He hung it behind the pulpit at the church where he served."

"It really is an extraordinary piece of work."

"Thank you." Carlisle said humbly.

Next, I turned my attention to the picture. "Is this you Carlisle?" I asked although I knew the answerer.

"Yes, that was painted by Solimean in the 1800's right before I came to America. It was painted in a city called Volterra. Perhaps you have heard of it?" He asked with a discerning look on his face as if he saw something

"Who are these three gentlemen in the painting with you?" I asked trying to keep up my façade because I already knew who they were very intimately.

"Three brothers actually, this is Aro, this is Caius…and this Marcus." Carlisle looked at Marcus and then back at me. "You look very much like Marcus." I had to think quickly about my answer.

"Florence is a little over an hour from Volterra, it's quite possible that we have common ancestors." I said but I knew my body was giving me away because my heart started pounding in my chest. I knew was caught.

"Swan isn't a common Italian name, who's your father?" I wasn't prepared for that question so I did the only thing I could do: prevaricate.

"Swan is my mother's last name; I don't know who my father is."

"Who is this man you keep calling your papa?" Edward asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"He is my mother's husband; he has raised me since I was a small girl." With that Carlisle's phone rang. I was lucky, it was the hospital and there was an emergency that needed his immediate attention so he excused himself to leave.

After Carlisle left, Edward dropped the topic of my papa and I was grateful for that. We continued our tour until we got to Edward's room. It wasn't a typical bedroom. First there was no bed and he had an entire wall full of cd's and other things I didn't recognize. He had a nice stereo system, flat screen and what appeared to be an ancient stereo system with a round thing on top.

"What are these?" I asked quizzically.

He laughed and shook his head. " I guess those date me, these are cassette tapes and these are record albums. This old stereo system has a turntable that plays the record albums."

I had never seen any of these things before in my life. We spent the rest of the afternoon in his room listening to music and talking until it was time to take me home.

It was pure joy being with Edward especially since we saw each other every day. We would study most week nights at my brownstone that eventually turned into nice make out sessions. At first we only kissed passionately but as the month progressed we got braver. I eventually got to feel his member in my hand and what it felt like to have his fingers in me.

There was more to our relationship than a physical attraction, although that was great. We could spend hours talking about everything. We got into a competition to see who could read The Book of Unholy Mischief by Elle Newmark the fastest. I actually beat Edward but I let him think he won, mostly because I was afraid he would figure out my secret. Everything about our relationship always seemed to come back to my secret. I didn't know how Edward or my family would react when Edward found out, but it seemed to me that he would eventually figure it out; he wasn't stupid. The only thing I was for sure about was that I loved him with every ounce of my being. I just hoped he loved me the same because then maybe he would accept who I am.

**E/N: Well Bella has met the other Cullens. Do you think Carlisle will figure out who she is? Hit the review button and let me know. **

**I just want everyone to know we have just past the half way mark. I should have another chapter up before Christmas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I try and respond to all them. I really want to know what you think. I also want to thank all you have added this story to your favorites and alerts. Last but not least, thank you to the awesome rock star that she is theotherbella for being my beta. **

**WARNING: This contains a juicy lemon, so if you are under the age of 18 you I better not find out you have been reading this story. It was rated M for that reason. This lemon contains oral sex and Bella being on her period, so if you find that to be distasteful skip over it. But trust me, Edward being the vampire he is, enjoyed it. **

**I don't own any of this it's all on Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 10

Edward Cullen had been in my life for a little over a month and he still didn't know who or what I was. I hated lying to him, but his life would be in danger if he knew the truth and I wasn't sure he wouldn't turn tail and run on me if he knew what I was. Every day I was falling more in love with him and beginning to trust him which was very hard for me because of the attack. The trust though kept our physical relationship progressing nicely, and we were beginning to explore each other's bodies. His touch set me on fire and made me crave more but we hadn't actually done "it". I believed we were both nervous because it would be a new experience for both of us. We had only touched causing the other to experience an orgasm.

I always hated that time of the month for me, true most women do but I have a great reason to hate it. I had to keep Edward away while I experienced bloodlust, so that I wouldn't be discovered. I decided the next month that I was going to have the flu and didn't want to be bothered. This would keep Edward away those three days.

I couldn't believe I went three days without seeing Edward. I missed him so much. I had spoken to him every day, but it wasn't the same. I needed to see and touch him, feel his lips on mine. When Edward arrived at my brownstone, he was just as excited to see me. He took me in his arms, kissing me ferociously and I loved it. We were both eager to feel the other's touch. Things got carried away quickly; I was in only my panties when I realized I needed to stop this. I told Edward that I was on my period and that we should stop. He got an evil grin on his face and told me he knew; the scent of my flow mixed with my arousal was driving him insane. He asked if we could try something.

I had never done anything like this before and if it had been anyone other than Edward it would have been uncomfortable. He was a vampire after all and he desired blood so why should I deny him when I have so much flowing out of me? I sat there on the sofa exposed to him; he lifted my legs and rested my feet on his shoulders. Edward started kissing me up my inner thigh; I could hear him breathing me in as he worked his way up to where I really wanted him to be. My scent must have been wetting his appetite. When Edward reached my sex he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Bella, your scent is so intoxicating to me. You have no idea how bad I want this."

"I want this as well, I want to make you happy and give you all the pleasures that you desire."

He gently kissed my sex and then I felt his cold tongue lick me from my entrance all the way up to my bundle of nerves. He continued this growling and licking me as if he wanted every drop. It was the most erotic thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. Then he moved his hand and began to circle my clit with his cold finger while he tongue entered me. I couldn't help but moan with pleasure. I could feel him sucking my entrance as he drained me of my flow. He became more greedy as time went by and I was in pure bliss not even embarrassed by the load moans I was making but I doubt Edward could hear me over his own growls. I could tell we were both experiencing pleasures neither of us had ever before experienced. And then I don't know what came over me, it was the most intense feeling I had ever felt. My head tilted back and my eyes shut and I let out the loudest moans I had ever heard. I could feel my walls tighten as pleasure shot all through my body. When I began to come down from my high I noticed Edward was moaning as well that is when I realized he was pleasuring himself. I couldn't stop watching as Edward had his release.

"Bella, I have never experienced such pleasure in my entire existence." He said this as he pulled me onto the floor with him. Edward took me in his arms and held me tight as he rested his cheek on my head. "Bella, I have never felt like this before. I've loved you since that first day I saw you in class and I find myself loving you more every day."

My heart started pounding and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, he did feel the same as I did. "I love you too Edward." With this he lifted my head and our lips meet in a kiss that spoke volumes to us of our love for each other.

That night Edward spent the night with me. He held me as he hummed, lulling me into a restful sleep. His arms felt right; like they were made just for me.

The next morning I asked Edward about the song he was humming. He told me it was a piece he was composing and that it wasn't complete but he would let me hear it when it was. We decided to go to Freeport and visit his family. Edward and his siblings lived here in Cambridge and attended various schools while his parents lived in Freeport at the family estate. A visit to Freeport on Sundays was becoming a weekly routine for us. I didn't mind because I was rather fond of his family. They reminded me of home.

Alice was waiting for us when we pulled into the garage. She wanted to know if we were interested in singing Karaoke. This was something I had never done before so I agreed. Edward told me I would regret it because Emmett had a special set of rules. He called it Karaoke Cullen Style. I was game for anything.

"Here are the rules," said Emmett with a huge grin on his face. "You have to let the machine pick your song and then you sing whatever it picks. Then you have to dance and dress in character if it calls for it. Got it?" I nodded.

Emmett went first. The Karaoke machine picked _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears. Everyone cracked up laughing because it just so happen that the others had a school girl outfit for Emmett to put on and to top it off a blonde wig. Emmett wasn't happy but the good sport that was he put it on. It was hideous to look at but when the music came on and Emmett began to sing and dance like Britney. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Jasper and Edward began making cat calls. Rosalie pulled out one dollar bills. I fell in the floor laughing so hard when he started giving Jasper a lap dance. To make sure Edward wasn't jealous Emmett game him one as well. That scene alone was worth the trip.

The way the game continued, Emmett got to pick who was next and he chose Rosalie. The song picked by the computer was _Bootylicious_ by Destiny's Child. She was amazing and I think she could have given Beyonce lessons with her dance moves. Rosalie chose Jasper to be next and we were in for a treat. The computer picked _Man I Feel like a Woman_ by Shania Twain. Alice had a field day dressing Jasper up as a woman. I had to admit, Jasper made beautiful woman, and the ham that he is, we were thoroughly entertained while did his drag act. He repaid Emmett with a lap dance. When he was done he chose Alice.

The computer chose the song _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears. She performed better than Britney could hope. When she was done she chose Edward and I was interested to see what the computer picked for him. The computer picked _Two is Better than One_ by Boys like Girls. He had me in tears because he sung to me and only me.

Then it was my turn, I decided I was going to kick it up a notch especially when I saw the song that the computer chose for me, _Oops I Did It again_ by Britney Spears. I was going to have these guys eating out of the palm of my hand as I used my gift on them. I was flirting while I danced using all my charm; these boys had no idea what hit them. After I was done, I had three rather excited male vampires, one pissed off blonde vampire and one pixie vampire who wanted pointers. Fortunately for me, two of the three male vampires were mated so as soon as I was done they grabbed their mates and left. If this had not been the case I would have had three male vampires who wanted to ravish my body but that would be another story. Instead I only had one.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked with much confusion in his voice.

"I thought that was what I was supposed to do."

"I've never seen a human have that kind effect on Emmett and Jasper."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" After he said this he was by my side where he swept me up and carried me to his room, where we had a repeat of the night before.

I thought the first month of our relationship was wonderful; it was downright dull compared to the second month. Edward and I discovered that we both enjoyed oral, even when I wasn't on my period, so that was something that happened quite frequently. He even started spending the night with me most nights, which I enjoyed because I could curl up next to his cold firm body. I knew if I was human, he would feel hard as marble, but to me he was soft. It could be compared to humans curled up together.

We still could talk for hours. I loved hearing Edward talk about how music had changed throughout history and how much of it he witnessed. I found out in addition to classical music, he enjoyed music from the 50's. He told me he'd met Fats Domino and even helped compose one of his songs.

Some of the stories he told me about his family were hilarious. It seemed to me that Edward, Emmett and Jasper had a gambling problem and might have been in need of GA. Edward was a perfectionist he always made straight A's in school. One time, to entertain themselves while they repeated high school, Emmett bet Edward he couldn't make straight F's for one semester. Edward accepted the bet. The loser was going to have to participate in a car chase across two state lines. Fortunately, Carlisle found out about the bet and made them change it. He strongly suggested that the loser attend GA meetings for a month and stand up every meeting and state, "Hi, my name is….. and I'm a compulsive gambler." They both agreed to this term.

Edward told me this was the hardest bet he had ever agreed to everything about himself wanted to succeed. He had to pretend to sleep through class, lose his homework, and only write his name on a test. Esme got mad when she got pulled into it, and one of Edward's teachers wanted a parent teacher conference to discuss Edward's antipathy to his work. Needless to say, Edward got straight F's that semester and the entire family went to watch Emmett at the GA meetings.

I didn't have any funny stories like that to tell Edward, so I told him amended stories about growing up in the country outside of Florence. I told him about the different tutors I had and the many books I had read. I told him that I still tried to read a new book every week, but in reality I tried to read a new one every day. I told him about my cat, who died when I was 15. Edward wanted to know every mundane incident in my life. He found them all interesting.

How much longer was I going to have to keep up my façade? I didn't know. Had I not been so afraid of what the consequences would be to the Cullens, I would tell them immediately what and who I was.

**E/N: Who agrees with me that the Cullens need to attend some Gamblers Anonymous meetings? Hit the review button and let me know.**

**I won't be posting another chapter until after Christmas, so I hope you and your families all have a Merry Christmas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on their favorite list. Or alert list. It still over whelms me that people actually read this. Thank you to the awesome rock star theotherbella, she keeps me from sucking.**

**WARNING: This chapter has little plot movement but plenty of juicy lemons, two in fact.**

**I don't own any of this it's still on Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 11

It was Thanksgiving week, and I was going home to Forks with Angela for the weekend as usual. I considered her parents as a second set of parents to me. The only sad part of my trip was that I was going to be away from Edward and his family, and the thought made me sick. I was growing attached to each of them. Some of the attachment was because of my gift, while the rest was because they reminded me of home.

Edward and Carlisle's need was one in the same; for Edward to find happiness. I was all too willing to fulfill that need, because I had found my own happiness in him. Emmett had no needs, he was happy with who he was, and he loved Rosalie with all his being. If he did have a need it was the same as Carlisle's. I had never experienced anything quite like this before, everyone's needs being intertwined. But then there was Jasper.

Jasper's need was a complex one; he needed to control his blood lust. The more I got to know Jasper the more he wanted to be in my presence. I knew why my presence helped control his blood lust, but I wasn't sure that he had figured it out or even if my presence was the key. Jasper was such a tortured soul that I didn't mind using my gift if it gave him some peace.

It was Tuesday evening, and I was visiting Edward and his siblings at their house. I was fast becoming friends with Alice and Rosalie. They would go shopping with Angela and I, Alice had the most amazing fashion sense. That evening, I was in Alice's closet, when she revealed her gift to me.

"You know I can see future outcomes when a decision has been made." She said.

"No, I didn't know that." I was really surprised because this was a rare gift and one I knew my uncle would like to collect.

"I'm very attuned with my family except Edward lately. His future is clouded right now. I'm not sure if it is because of you. It's just odd to me, because I've been able to see other humans' futures before." She was scaring me; I was afraid that she had figured out my secret. "Anyways, I don't know what it is about you, but Jasper is crazy about you. He has never been like this around a human. He said he feels his blood lust slip away whenever he is near you. It's got all of us curious to what kind of power you would have if you were turned." I think she saw the fear in my eyes. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." And with that we went back downstairs with the others.

Edward stayed at my brownstone that night. Angela, Ben and I were scheduled to leave the next morning; Edward was taking us to the airport.

We were sitting on my bed talking. "I'm going to miss you this weekend." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I know the feeling. Do you really have to go; can't you stay here with me?" He asked with longing in his voice. Our relationship had progressed so well that we saw each other every day. In fact, Edward would stay over most nights. He would hold me, and hum a song he composed for me until I feel asleep. Amazingly he would still be in my bed the next morning although he required no sleep. Edward said he enjoyed watching me sleep, and my heart beat was soothing to him. I believed he enjoyed hearing me talk in my sleep because that was as close as he could get to reading my thoughts.

Edward's family had a place in Forks, and we talked about him going there for Thanksgiving so that we could be close to each other. Carlisle didn't think it was good idea because they had only left Forks twenty years earlier, and their departure was not on the best of terms.

I always enjoyed Forks at Thanksgiving; it was a small town and everyone knew everyone else. Angela's parents were wonderful, and her mom was an amazing cook. This year was an interesting one because Ben came with us, it was the first time that Angela's parents had ever meet him. Mr. Webber gave Ben a hard time when showed him to the guest room. The room was across the hall from the Webber's, and Mr. Webber told Ben that he always slept with his door open and his rifle beside the bed. After that Ben was to afraid to even look at Angela.

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious as always, and it was so much fun to watch the Webbers be a family. They all loved each other and welcomed Ben and me into their family. But Friday was the best day, Mrs. Webber, Angela and I headed out for Seattle for the day after Thanksgiving shopping. I had never heard of this tradition until I met Angela but after that first year I was hooked. We left Forks at 1 in the morning and didn't get back until 3 that afternoon. I never could turn down shopping.

Mr. Webber and Ben found a common interest that day too, football. They were still watching a game when we got home.

As much fun as I was having, I missed Edward. We were constantly texting and talked every night on the phone. Friday night Angela and Ben decided to go see a movie in Port Angeles. They asked me to go, but I declined because I knew they wanted some privacy, and I didn't want to be a third wheel. So instead I talked to Edward all night.

"Hey love, I miss you."Edward said so tenderly.

"Hey Tesoro, I miss you too."

We talked for a while. I told him about our shopping trip, and he told me about how much stuff Alice had bought. Then our conversation got interesting.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm sitting on Angela's bed."

"When do you think they'll be back?" His voice had a strange tone about it.

"Angela and Ben won't be back until after midnight, and I'm not sure when her parents will be back. I don't expect them back for a least another hour." Angela's parents took the twins to visit Mrs. Webber's sister.

"So what are you wearing?" Edward asked. That was when I knew where this conversation was going.

"What do you want me to be wearing?" I said very coyly.

"If I could have what I really wanted, you'd here beside me naked. But since that isn't possible, knowing you are naked there will be good enough." I could hear the lust in his voice.

I could never tell Edward no, so I got up and made sure the door was locked and removed my clothes. "Okay Tesoro, I now have no clothes on."

"Really?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Really." And with that I heard a small moan on the other end of the phone. "What are you wearing?" I asked in the most seductive voice I had.

"Whatever you want me to be." He said very eagerly.

"How about nothing, then?" I said.

"Nothing it is." I knew where this was going but I just didn't know how to proceed because I had never done it before.

"Love, would you touch yourself, and tell me what you're doing?"

With that, I began to caresses the side of my right breast, then moving my fingers in a circular motion over the dark spot on my breast until I reached my nipple. As I was doing this I told Edward, and I heard him moan telling me how nice that sounded. He wished it was his hand and so did I.

Edward then began to tell me what to do. First, he told me to play with my nipples until they were hard. Then I got a great idea, I remembered that Angela had a web cam.

"Edward, Angela has a web cam on her laptop." That was all I needed to say. Within minutes we were online, grinning at each other.

I positioned the laptop so Edward could have a good view of what I was doing. I continued with my caressing as he instructed me what he wanted to see.

"Run your fingers down your stomach until you get to your hips." I did as he asked while I make soft moans. I knew that would drive him crazy.

"Play with your pubic hair." When I began to do that I heard Edward growling. It was so primal and such a turn on that I wanted to do whatever he requested.

"Move your hand lower and slip one finger into you." His moans were getting loader. "Look at me Bella; I need to see your face." So I looked at him and what I saw started pushing me over the edge, Edward stroking his cock. This caused me to slip another finger inside me and start pumping even faster. Then I began to swirl my thumb around my clit. It was hard to control myself, at one point I know I was going at vampire speed, but I didn't think Edward had noticed. I heard Edward let out a loud moan, and I knew he reached his climax which caused me to reach mine.

We stayed where we were trying to regulate our breathing. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella love, you are so beautiful when you have an orgasm. Nothing compares to it."

We laid there naked just talking, I was afraid to try again because I knew the Webber's would be home soon. When I heard them pull into the driveway, I got up and put my clothes on. Edward and I talked until Angela and Ben got home.

We flew out of Seattle early Sunday morning and Edward was there that afternoon at the airport to greet me with eager arms. We dropped Angela and Ben off at his place, and then Edward and I went back to the brownstone. We were barely inside when Edward swept me up and carried me to my bedroom at vampire speed.

He laid us on the bed and began to kiss me while caressing my body. Before I even realized it our clothes were off, Edward didn't waste any time. I still wasn't ready for the actually act of sex, because I knew how it changed a vampire when he or she was in love. I didn't know if I was ready for Edward to change or if I would even change. I was still uncertain because of my human side.

We loved each other; I had no doubt about it, but once we consummated that love there was no turning back. We would be forever devoted to each other. That wasn't fair to Edward, not yet since he still didn't know what or who I was, and I still couldn't bring myself to tell.

It was hard to deny him this, because he wanted to so bad, he didn't ask, but I saw it in his eyes. So, I tried a compromise.

I began to kiss Edward then I began kissing and licking him down his neck. Next, I got on top of him as I continued my kissing and licking until I reached his pelvis. When I had his cock in my view, I licked it like I would a huge lolly pop. I could hear his moans. This was a new experience, so I didn't really know what to do. I knew from the times I had touched his cock that his head was the most sensitive area especially at the slit, so I started licking there. I knew I was doing something right based on Edward's reaction.

He knew I was inexperienced, so he told me it would feel good if I began to suck on his head. He then told me to go up and down on his cock with my mouth. He seemed to enjoy it based on his moans. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as I could, so I took my hand and started stroking the part of his shaft I couldn't get into my mouth. I started playing with his balls and gently rubbing his under side. Edward began to massage my head with his fingers and started to match my rhythm. He then began pushing my head up and down faster on his cock. I could feel him losing control, in fact if I weren't half vampire, he'd probably would have hurt me but I don't think he noticed, at least I hoped he didn't.

I felt his cock begin to twitch in my mouth. "Bella, I about to cum." He said as he tried to pull me off of him but I would let him. I couldn't figure out why he was doing this, and then I felt him pulse in my mouth. It was one the most delicious things to ever come across my tongue. I held him in my mouth until till he was done then cleaned his cock with my tongue. Once I was finished he pulled me up to his face and kissed me.

"That was the most incredible feeling I've ever had." He said.

I smiled as I curled up beside him because I made him do that. That was all me; I made him happy.

**E/N: I wonder if they missed each other. Tell me what you think and hit the review button.**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to the awesome theotherbella for being my beta. **

**WOW! I've hit the 20 mark on reviews. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. This is the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**I don't own any of this. It's still on Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 12

After Thanksgiving weekend, Edward and I were constantly together. The only time we were apart was when we had class, or he needed to hunt, I still wanted to experience that to see if it would satisfy my own blood lust, but I had no idea what to do.

It's not a common practice for vampires to take mates, they usually enjoy solitude but when it does occur it's life altering for both vampires. We were already spending every possible moment together, so I knew it was a matter of time before we mated, I knew I wanted it and I believed it was what Edward wanted. Mating is similar to humans' marriages with the exception of a big ceremony. There are only two rules in the vampire world, so formal marriages weren't necessary or common occurrences but they weren't unheard of either. Usually when two vampires mated it was usually a private declaration between the two of them.

Finals were upon us, I was leaving at the end of the week to go home for the holidays. I was still torn about whether I should tell Edward what and who I was. I knew he wanted to come to Italy with me, but I couldn't let him until I told him my secret. So, I decided I would make the decision to invite him after I got home and could talk to Papa, maybe I could convince him to let me share my secret with Edward.

The night before I was to leave, Edward and I were at his family's estate visiting. Emmett and Jasper were already playing football. Jasper had an attachment to me, because I helped him control his blood lust but after our game of Karaoke, Emmett became very attached to me as well in a big brother kind of way.

After I was out of the car and before I realized it, Emmett was by my side; he picked me up with vampire speed and threw me over his shoulders. I knew he was playing with me, but it still scared me, I didn't know if I would ever get over being attacked by Franco. Without thinking, I hit Emmett as hard as I could, this must have shocked him because he put me down.

"What the hell! I felt that!" Before he could say anything else, I used a move that Felix had taught me that put him on his ass, and I took off running. I ran faster than I had ever run before in my life. About 10 minutes later and several miles away, I stopped and slumped down. I put my head in am hands and began to cry. What had I just done? I wasn't there but a few minutes when Edward showed up with Emmett and Alice right behind him. Edward was very fast for a vampire.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" he screamed at me. As soon as Alice arrived she was by my side.

"Edward, you need to calm down!" said Alice. "Honey, what's going? Emmett said you hit him, and he felt it then you used some move on him that put him on his ass."

I was crying so hard that I was gasping for air while I was trying to figure out what to say. Alice took me in her arms and began to console me. "Bella, whatever it is, it will be okay. You just need to trust us. We won't hurt you. We love you honey, all of us. You have impacted each one of us in ways we never thought possible."

"I'm…not…what…you…think…I …am" I said in between sobs. Then, I was crying harder than ever. Alice continued holding me reassuring me that everything would be okay. After a few minutes, I felt another set of cold arms go around me.

"Bella love, it's going to be okay. You can tell me anything" he said as he began to hug me.

After several minutes of crying, I decided it was time to tell the truth. "Let's…go….back…and …I…will…tell…everyone…everything." I said in between sobs. I was only going to tell them what I was, not who I was.

Edward stood up and held out his hand for me."Do you want to run or should I carry you?"

"I can run." So I took his hand and we all took off toward the Cullen's house. When we got there we immediately went inside. Everyone was already sitting at the huge antique table in the dining room. This must have been where they held family meetings. Carlisle was at the head of the table, and Esme was beside him. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting at the other end. Once we entered the dining room, Emmett went to be beside Rosalie, but Alice and Edward stayed by my side. Jasper came to stand beside Alice.

I was still crying and trying to get the courage to tell them the truth. "Bella, don't be afraid we won't hurt you. We just want to know what's going on." Carlisle said with a very soothing voice. Esme got up and came to me, she took me in her arms and hugged me. "Bella, you're one of us, your part of this family now, I think of you as my own daughter." And with that I had my courage.

"Esme, you're more correct than you realize. I am one of you, sort of." After saying that I heard several gasps and then I turned to face the Cullens. I took a deep breath, "I appear human because my mamma was human when I was conceived and was still human when I was born. My papa is …….a vampire." I covered my face with my hands and begin to cry. I couldn't believe I told them, so I waited for their rejection. There was complete silence for a very long time with the exception of me crying.

After my crying began to slow down, I noticed Edward was no longer beside me, he had went to stand beside Carlisle, and he wouldn't even look at me. Emmett spoke first, "so that makes you a half vampire half human?" He asked quizzically.

All I could manage to do was nod. Edward's rejection was killing me. So I took a deep breath and spoke to him. "Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how." I said, as he said nothing and continued to look away. "Are you not going to talk to me?" He still would not answer me.

With that I became angry, "You hypocrite! How long would you have kept me in the dark about what you are? I know you have been taught your entire existence to "keep the secret", don't you think I've been taught that as well. I was raised by a vampire who taught me that my secret was to be kept from both humans and vampires."

With that he finally spoke. "If you hadn't pretended to guess, I would have told you everything the night I declared my love to you. I would never keep secrets from someone I loved." He said this with so much venom in his voice that I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a wrecking ball. I ran out of the house. I ran so fast that I made it home in less than hour. Once there, I collected my suitcases and got in my car so I could go to the airport. Fortunately, I was already packed to go home for the Christmas holidays, and Papa had sent the family jet to pick me up. I wasn't scheduled to leave until the next day, but after the incident with the Cullens, I was ready to go home.

The airport was very busy, so it was going to be several hours before we could take off. I used that time to call home and tell my family I would be arriving sooner than expected. I also called Angela to let her know I was leaving, so she wouldn't worry.

"Bella, where are you, and what's going on?"

"Edward and I had a fight, so I decided to go home early."

"He just left here. He came here looking for you, but I told him I didn't know where you were. What do you want me to tell him if he comes back?"

"Just tell him I went home for the holidays."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"No," and I began to cry. "Angela, I don't want to talk about it right now. I will call you when I land. Are you still planning to come to Italy for New Year's?"

"Bella, I'll come with you know if you want me too."

"No, you need to spend the holidays with your family. I'll be all right; my family will take care of me."

"Alright, I'll see you after the holidays."

"Great, I'll call you with the arrangements. I'll send the family jet to pick you up; I love you Angela, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"I love you too Bella. I'll see you in a few weeks." With that I turned off my phone with no intentions of ever turning it back on.

**E/N: So how do you think this will turn out? Hit the review button and let me know.**

**Chapter 13 should be up tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****WOW! We have just hit the 30 mark on reviews. Thank you so much theotherbella for holding my hand and making sure I don't put crap out there. Thank you so much for everyone who has taken an interest in this story, especially those of you who have been there with me since the beginning. I hope I haven't disappointed you. Thank you so much to ****LordXeenTheGreat, you are my most loyal reviewer and I love every one of your "nice" reviews. **

**There is so much good fanfiction on this site and I like to bring it to people's attention when I find it. Here are a few that I am reading right now: Withered Rose, ****.net/s/5511832/1/Withered_Rose****; About the Boy in Mexico, ****.net/s/5558610/1/****; Mom, How'd You Meet Dad? ****.net/s/5286543/1/****; Seducing Ms. Swan, .net/s/4425217/1/. **

**I don't own any of ****this; it's still on Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 13

It was a long flight home, but when I got off the plane my papa and mama were there to meet me. I ran to my mama's arms and just cried. Papa picked me up and carried me to the car. On the ride home, Mama just held me and let me cry; she didn't ask any questions. I was grateful, because I wasn't ready to answer.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, where I stayed for three days. I refused to eat, and I wouldn't let anyone in. I just laid there in the dark and cried. When I wasn't crying, I slept. I knew I had lost Edward forever, and I didn't know how to face the rest of my life without him. I'd made a mess of my life.

How could I have been so foolish? I should've told Edward the truth on our first date, when I revealed I knew his secret. Why was I allowed to have a secret and not him? How was I going to continue without him? He was everything to me, and now he hated me. I wanted to die. I had never experienced such a loss as this. This felt worse than when I killed Gilda. It felt as if my heart was still in America tossed aside lying in a gutter. That's where it deserved to be after the way I lied to Edward.

On the fourth day, I was sitting on my bed holding my chest because I felt if I didn't my insides would fall out. Without Edward, I was empty, and I had a big hole where my heart once was. This is the day Papa decided that my solitude was becoming unhealthy, so he banged on the door and threatened to kick it down if I didn't let him in. I decided it was best to let him in.

Papa came in and sat beside me. He put his arms around, and I felt like his little girl, "Bella sweetheart, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is."

I was crying again, "Papa, I don't want to talk about it." I said in between sobs.

I could see the look of concern on his face, "Will you at least eat something; it's been three days."

"I can't eat, the thought makes me sick."

"Are you thirsty? I can send Heidi out to find something for you." Of course this would be his next thought being that he was a vampire.

"No Papa, that's not the problem." I couldn't tell him I was in love with a vampire because he would never let me go back to school.

"Bella, I'm going to send your mamma in here to be with you."

"Papa, is Fiore here?" I wanted Fiore because I knew I could tell her everything. Unlike Jane or my mamma, Aro would never touch Fiore, so I knew my secret would be safe. More secrets, would my life always be about secrets? When would this vicious cycle end?

"Would you rather have her come and stay with you?" He said with so much concern on his face.

"Yes." I said in between whimpers.

"Okay, I'll send her instead if you promise to eat something." My papa really did love me.

"I promise," I whimpered.

A little while later, Fiore came into my room carrying a tray full of food. "Your papa said you had to eat something." I took the chicken sandwich, which Fiore remembered from when she was human, was my favorite.

I could see concern on her face, "Bella, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." I did know that.

"Do you think Papa would let us go to the cottage? That is if you don't mind staying with me for a few days." I didn't want to keep her from Felix. Vampires found it hard to be away from their mates for a long period of time, but I also wanted to get away from vampire super hearing, so I could tell Fiore everything.

"Felix loves you as much as I do, trust me he would want me to stay with you. He's very worried. And yes, your papa has already said we could go."

As soon as I was through eating, we packed some clothes for me, and then stopped by Fiore's to get some for her as well as to say goodbye to Felix.

The cottage was as I remembered. Fiore cooked dinner for me, then we sat down for a long talk. I told her everything. I told about Edward and his family; about how much I loved him and our physical relationship. This fact surprised her; she didn't think I had it in me. She must have forgotten that I was half vampire and all that entailed. Vampires are known for their uncontrolled lust, whether it be blood or sex and sometimes both. Then I told her of Edward reaction when he found out what I was. With this, I started to cry again, and Fiore put her arms around me telling me everything would be okay.

We stayed at the cottage for about a week, and I cried everyday. Everyday, Fiore would console me. It seemed she had become more than just a nanny to me. She was a friend, a sister; even a mother. I loved my mother, but there were things I couldn't tell her; things I could trust only to Fiore. We eventually left on Christmas Eve. I didn't want to keep her from Felix at the holidays, and I knew my family would want to see me as well, even though I had no desire to celebrate.

A typical Christmas in the Volturi consisted of a nice meal, then exchanging gifts. Aro, Caius, and Papa always gave the guard members nice gifts to show their appreciation for their loyalty. I got my uncles, my parents, Felix, Fiore, Jane, Alec, and Santiago gifts from America like always. They always enjoyed what I got them. I was dying on the inside, but in order to not ruin everyone's Christmas, I put on my happy face. Gift wise, it was a typical Christmas; I got entirely too much. What I really wanted was Edward. I had no idea how to get him back or if that was even possible.

After the festivities, I excused myself to my room. Since my return from the cottage, I was never alone except when I slept. Everyone took turns staying with me. Fiore would take me out and we would sit at the local cafes while I drank coffee. These were the only times we could really talk about what was wrong with me. She hadn't any advice in getting Edward back.

I eventually told Papa that a human boy broke my heart. He offered to send someone to kill him but I talked him out of it. He then suggested that I not go back, I seriously considered it. During Jane and Alec's visits we would play Risk, our favorite game. Nights were the worst for me during this time. I cried myself to sleep then I would dream of Edward, and we were still together. But when I woke up every morning I felt like I had died because I was so empty inside. Edward wasn't with me.

This would have been our first Christmas together; I wanted to make it special for him. With the help of my family's contacts, I was able to track down and purchase original sheet music written by Debussy, Edward's favorite composer.

The day after Christmas I called Angela to make sure she was still coming for New Year's; something she had done since freshman year. I really needed her, so I arranged for the family jet to pick her up. She arrived the afternoon of New Year's Eve.

Volterra always has a huge celebration for the New Year, Angela and I attended every year. This year was no different, although I had nothing to celebrate. We walked the streets drinking wine and watching the fireworks. A strange man even came up to us and tried to kiss each of us at midnight, but Felix showed up to scare him away. I usually loved the New Year celebration especially when the huge town square clock would chime.

As much as I loved Angela, she wasn't Edward. It was entertaining being kissed by a stranger, but he wasn't Edward. I wanted to celebrate this New Year with Edward. We could have gone out with Angela and Ben. I knew Angela had wanted to be with Ben this year but the good friend that she was, she spent it with me.

New Year's Day, Angela and I went to the cottage. I never brought her to the house in Volterra because she was too important to me. I didn't trust anyone around her. Papa and Mamma would come and visit but would not stay any longer than they had to. Angela would usually stay about two weeks and I was so happy she was with me this year. She started bringing me back to life.

One day we were sitting at a café enjoying some coffee and pastries, when she said. "Bella, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure you're ready." Angela said hesitantly.

"Angela, just tell me."

She took a deep breath, "Edward calls me every day asking about you."

I was shocked to hear this, "even while you've been here?"

I guess she thought I was mad at her, "He doesn't know I'm here, I haven't been answering my phone."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you went home." I could tell my question concerned her.

"Did you tell him where home was?"

"No, but he thinks you live in Florence? In fact…" I could tell she didn't want to tell me the rest.

"Tell me Angela!"

"He flew to Florence looking for you and when he couldn't find you, he demanded I tell him where you were. I didn't tell him anything because I figured you had your reasons for not telling him where you lived." Angela was truly perceptive.

"Did he talk to you in person or over the phone?"

"Phone?" That was a relief because I knew that Edward couldn't know where I was.

Our two weeks together were so much fun, but they ended quickly. I had two more weeks to make my decision.

One day Fiore and I were out shopping, she was getting to where she could be around humans small periods of time. Her resolve was still good, so we stopped in order for me to eat some lunch. "Bella, have you decided if you are going back?"

"I love him and I don't think I can live without him, but I'm afraid I will put he and his family in danger. I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to tell you something, and you can never repeat this. Many of the old guard members would never raise a hand to harm you. So, I don't think they would be in as much danger as you think."

I pondered over this new information, "Do you think I should go back?"

She took a deep breath, "I just know that I was willing to do anything to be Felix even when it seemed impossible." She had loved Felix even when she was human, and I knew it would have killed her to not be with him. I felt the same way about Edward, so I knew I had no choice but to go back and tell him everything.

Three days before I was scheduled to leave, I turned my phone on for the first time since I left. My voicemail and inbox were full, so I began to listen to my voice mail. They were all from Edward, and he sounded so distraught it made my heart break. Every message was the same, he was sorry, he loved and missed me. I shouldn't have turned my phone off, and I never should have left. To be honest, I never should have hid who and what I am. After I listened to all my messages, I began to read his texts. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call him or send him a text. I decided to text because I wanted to wait until we were face to face.

**I will be home Friday by 6pm. We need to talk – B**

I turned my phone off; I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

**E/N: I wonder how their meeting will go. Hit the review button and tell me what you think.**

**The next chapter should go up tomorrow. I just want to let you guys know that this story is coming to an end. We have three more chapters and an epilogue, which have all been written. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you theotherbella for being my beta. Thank you everyone who has put this on their favorites and alerts. Also, thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I apologize if some of you are mad at Bella for keeping her identity a secret from Edward, but you have to realize that she was raised to believe that keeping that secret was imperative. And those of you who are mad at her, I think this chapter will make you happy.**

**I don't own any of this. It still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 14

When I got home, there was the silver Volvo in front of my brownstone. My heart started to pound, I wasn't sure if I was ready for the confrontation. Before I was completely stopped, he was at my door pulling me out, and taking me into his arms franticly. "Bella, I'm so sorry I got upset with you. You just took me by surprise. I've missed you so much that I thought I was going to go mad the past month and half."

I put my finger over his mouth, "Shhh, let's go inside because we have a lot to talk about." I took him by the hand and led him inside. Once there he took me back into his arms, and I felt as if I was home. I had missed him so much. "Edward, we really need to talk."

"Not now, let me just hold you." We sat down on the sofa and just held each other. He began kissing me gently on my forehead, along my check, and on my shoulder. He had missed me as much as I had missed him.

We had been holding each other for quite a while. "Edward, we really need to talk. I have a lot I need to tell you."

"Bella, I don't care as long as you're with me."

"There is more that I need to tell you." I really needed to get this done while I was still brave enough.

"Fine." He finally conceded.

"I told you what I was; I just didn't tell you who I was. Carlisle knows my family, and you know of my family. My last name isn't Swan, its Volturi. Marcus is my papa." I was quiet after I said that so he could take it in.

He sat completely still while he pondered over the information I had given him. I was so afraid in those moments because I knew I had lost him.

Finally he spoke. "So in a sense, you're a princess in the vampire world?"

I can only imagine what my face looked like after he said that because I was confused, relieved, and disgusted. "How can you say that?"

"Well, aren't the Volturi considered royalty in the vampire world, and your father is one of the rulers." I didn't know whether to be mad or glad at his statement.

"What are you trying to say Edward?"

"I don't know."

"First, I don't see myself as a princess. Second, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any of this, but I did it to protect you. Your life will be in danger if my family ever finds out you know."

"Bella whether you're a princess or not is beside the point, I understand why you had to keep your identity a secret, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I wish you could have trusted me."

"Tesoro, I did and I do trust you. I had to keep my secret in order to protect you." I said as cupped his face into my hands.

He cast his eyes down, "I think what hurt the most was when you left and I couldn't find you. I went to Florence looking for you. I was out of my mind; don't ever do that to me again. I can't survive without you."

I had done so many things wrong that I had no idea how I would make it up to Edward, "I'm so sorry, I promise you, I will never leave you again."

Edward took my face in his hands. "I don't care. I have you back, and now we have no secrets between us. Right?" It was a fair question.

"Right, you know everything, or you will. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do, but they can wait. We need to go to Freeport tomorrow; my family deserves to know the truth as well."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? All their lives will be put into danger."

"Aren't they already by just knowing you?" Edward had a point, so I decided to tell the Cullens everything.

Edward took me into his arms and just held me. "Let's not talk about this tonight. Just let me hold you." I started to cry out of relief, guilt, and happiness.

"Shhh love, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. We're together now, and I'm never letting you go again. You're mine." He lifted my face, so he could look into my eyes. "I love you Bella. Nothing has or ever will change that. I've given you my heart." And with that, he kissed me. It started out gentle but full of passion and then as it progressed it became deeper and more eager. We both had missed each other, but I wasn't ready, as much as I wanted to make to love to Edward, I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Edward, I love you, but I'm not ready." I said in a whisper as I looked down.

He lifted my face and looked at me with a tender smile on his face. "I'm not either."

"I'm tired though, it was long flight. Can you just hold me while I sleep?"

"Of course I will."

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. That was the most restful night's sleep that I'd had in over a month. When I woke up, Edward was there still holding me. So after we got up, I ate and got dressed so we could go see his family.

Everyone was happy to see me when we got to Freeport, and if the truth be told I was happy as well.

We gathered in the living room, and I told them everything, "Let me tell you my life history then you can ask me any questions you have."

I told them why my papa approached my mamma, and that he had no idea the consequences of his indiscretions. I explained that when he realized he couldn't live without her that he came back and how happy he was when he found out she was pregnant. I told them about my human childhood, going through a change, and coming into my powers after puberty. As hard as it was, I even told them about Franco, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them about Gilda. Finally, I told them that I wanted to experience life with humans, and how I felt coming to an American university was a way to connect to my mother's heritage. That is where I stopped my story because the remainder was for Edward only, and I wanted to tell him in private.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, but Carlisle was the first to speak, "Well, that was an interesting story. With all my medical knowledge, I had no idea that you were possible."

I knew this conversation was going to become an embarrassing one, but they deserved to know everything. "Vampire venom has a lot of therapeutic value. Whoever could figure out how to bottle it where it didn't turn humans would make a lot of money. As we all know, there are two required pieces in order for conception to occur. First, the male seed and second, the female reproductive cycle. That is why female vampires can't get pregnant; they don't go through the monthly reproductive cycle. Another reason, this is rare is because usually when a vampire has sex with a human it's because he or she believes it makes the blood sweeter. So the intention the whole time is to kill the human. Papa says he doesn't know where his strength came from to not kill Mamma, he believes it is because she looked and smelt so much like Didyme that he couldn't do it."

I could see Carlisle pondering over my answers, "You said it was rare, you're not the first of your kind?"

"I don't know of another that exists now, but there are legends and you know there is a lot of truth in legends."

Carlisle was truly intrigued with my existence, "Bella, if I'm being rude or asking inappropriate questions please forgive me and tell me to be quiet."

Carlisle was such a sweet and gentle man I couldn't refuse him anything, so I used my gift in order to have the strength to tell him everything. "Carlisle, I have a gift. It's a rare but very special gift. I can sense what a male needs then provide it. I've learned to control my gift, so now I can choose to meet a need. I can sense your need to understand my existence, and I'm choosing to fulfill that need, so ask anything you want, I'll be able to answer it." I could see this revelation was a bit shocking to everyone.

It was Esme who first commented on it, "That must be why Edward can't hear your thoughts. I always knew the reason he hadn't found someone was because no woman was a mystery for him until he meet you."

I could see the embarrassment on Edwards face, so I gently patted his leg as I smiled at him, "Is that true? Did you sense that I had that need when you first saw me because I have never been able to read your thoughts?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question, "When I first saw you, I was only concerned about me. I had never met a vampire outside of Volterra, and I was scared. I've wondered how I knew you needed that, and I believe it was the Fates. They brought us together and did what was necessary in order to get our attention."

He seemed to accept my answer, "I don't think I believe in the Fates, but love, if you do that is good enough for me." I just smiled at him because that was the only answer that seemed plausible.

I sensed that Carlisle had more questions, "Carlisle, really ask me anything."

He hesitated for a moment, "Do you experience blood lust?"

Of all the questions he could ask, why this one? Today was the first day of this month's blood lust, and I hadn't had time to take care of it. I explained my whole monthly reproductive cycle to him which he found to be fascinating. Explaining it only made me thirstier.

After I explained my cycle, Esme had a look of concern on her face, "Dear, are you okay?"

I was surrounded by vampires, and I decided it was best to be honest, "Actually Esme, today is the first day for this month's cycle, and I haven't fed yet. It's becoming a bit uncomfortable."

The next question took me by surprised. Emmett asked, "How do you feed?"

I wasn't sure how to answer because I didn't want them to reject me, but I decided again, honesty was best, "When I was a child, no one expected this to happen." I didn't want to tell this story. I could feel the tears begin to build, but I had to; I owed it to Gilda. "When I went through my first cycle, I killed my nanny, Gilda. she had been with me since I was a baby. I didn't know what was happening to me. I couldn't stop myself." I burst into tears, and immediately Edward and Esme were by my side, comforting me.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Bella, we've all been there. You're not the first, nor will you be the last who takes a human life and regrets it." Esme said in her soothing voice.

She gave me a tissue to dry my eyes, and I finished my story, "After that I couldn't kill another human, so Papa would do it for me, and send the blood to me. I tried not to think about where it came from. When I came here, I found a shady blood bank that was happy to fulfill my need for the right price." I then looked at Edward, "That's why I was asking you about hunting. It sounded intriguing, and the answer to my problem. I've never hunted a day in my life, I've never had too."

"Do you want to go now?" I really did because at that point I was in dire need. Edward then looked at Carlisle, "Can your questions wait until we get back?"

"Of course, Bella, please go and take care of your need. Everyone here understands." With that Edward took me by the hand, and we were out the door at vampire speed.

We ran for about fifty miles then came to a stop, "I'm not as fast as you are." I said

He chuckled, "Not many are, in fact, I'm the fastest in my family. How strong are you?"

"I'm not really sure, I know I'm stronger than a human male, but I'm not as strong as Felix. Not many are except for maybe Emmett."

"How did you put him on his ass like you did? Jasper and I still laugh about it." He said laughing.

"I'm actually a very good fighter because Felix taught me how to defend myself. Emmett would eventually get the upper hand on me."

"Bella, I want to ask you something." I could see he was embarrassed.

I put my arms around him, "Edward, you can ask me anything."

He closed his eyes while he pondered his question, "How durable are you?"

I knew what he was trying to ask me so I made it easy for him, "You want to know how careful you'll have to be with me if we decide to make love?"

He nodded.

I took his face in my hands, "Don't worry; you won't hurt me." I then kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"I think I knew." He said.

"You knew what?"

"There were times when you were stroking me, and I could feel it. I mean really feel it. I convinced myself that I just wanted to really feel it. And that first time you gave me a blowjob, I know I pushed your head too hard, but you didn't flinch at all. Again, I told myself I imagined it. That night at you place and smelt blood, it was from the blood bank?" I confirmed what he already knew.

He took my hand, "How good is your sense of smell and hearing?"

"Right now, I can smell as good as you but only during this time. My hearing is always as good as yours."

"While we're running only think about what you smell. Let me know when you find a smell that you like." I nodded, and we took off running.

It didn't take me long before I found a smell that was interesting. It wasn't as sweet as human blood, but it did smell appetizing. I guess he could see the look on my face because before I could tell him, "You smell it don't you?" I nodded, and we stopped. "Listen, what do you hear?"

I started paying close attention to the sounds around me, "I hear some rustling of leaves…northwest of us." I took a deep breath in through my nose. "The smell is coming from that direction also."

"Very good!" I could tell Edward was pleased. "Let go, give in to your nature."

At first I didn't know what he was talking about but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I crouched down into an attack position, and my eyes began to swift as I looked for my prey. The predator in me was finally coming out, and I like it! I took off running not making a sound toward my prey, when I reached my destination I found a buck. I couched down into an attack position, and with one leap I was on top of the beast. I brought him down with ease, and sunk my teeth into his neck where I drained him completely. Honestly, the blood was gritty and wasn't as good as human. Knowing it wasn't a human made it better, and the feeling was erotic and exciting. I had never felt this away before. I didn't want the feeling to end.

When I was finished with the buck, I looked up, and I saw Edward sitting on a rock with a huge grin on his face. I could tell he was pleased with my first hunt, but there was something else about him, almost like watching me feed off the buck turned him on. I don't know what came over me, but I crouched down in attack position, I felt like a predator, and this time my prey was Edward. "Run!"Was all I could say. Edward just looked at me. "RUN!" The chase was on.

It didn't take me long to overtake him. It almost felt like he wanted to be caught. When I caught up to him, it only took one leap, and I was on top us back. I pushed us to the ground and turned him over with ease, climbing on top. We kissed, and our lips met with so much force. I don't know what had overcome me, but I wanted to devour this man, so I shredded his clothes then he did the same of mine.

Before I knew it Edward was on top of me. His eyes were black as onyx, full of lust. He wanted me as bad as I wanted him. He kissed me with so much furry that I was instantly aroused. Our tongues were in a battle over who was in charge of this the mating ritual. Yes, we were engaged in a vampire mating ritual, we were mates for life, forever bound to each other.

In an instant, Edward's hand was in between us moving toward my core. When he reached it, he circled my clit with his thumb and then slipped a finger inside my entrance. He was pleased to see I was already wet and waiting for him. He wasted no time to enter me. For a brief second, it was painful while he took my virginity, but then the pain turned into pleasure. He continued to circle my clit while he pounded me with his pelvis causing my first of many organisms. I felt electricity go through my body, and my head began to spin. All of a sudden, I found myself biting his chest. This caused him to growl, not to scare me but to let me know he liked it. He was going to have a scar, my scar. I had marked him for life.

After my first orgasm, Edward flipped us and I was now on top of him. I was thrusting my pelvis up and down his member as fast as I could go. All I could hear from Edward were moans of pure ecstasy. His hands began rubbing up and down my sides until he reached my breast. He started kneading them roughly playing with my nipples. I couldn't make a coherent word if I had wanted to, so the only thing coming out of my mouth was moans and growls. I didn't even know I could growl. He pulled me down towards him so we could kiss. He started kissing me down my neck, along my collar until he reached my breast. He took one in him mouth. Then he moved his hand back between us, and found my clit. It didn't take much until I was riding that high again and to my enjoyment, he joined me. What he did when he reached his peak shocked the hell out of me: he bit my chest right where my heart was. I was now marked by him for life.

After we both came down from our high, we just laid there holding each other in silence for a very long time. Edward was the first to break it. "Bella love, you know what just happened between us don't you?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes Tesoro, I'm your mate for life. You can't get rid of me now." I said this with a huge smile on my face. Edward took me into both his arms and kissed me.

"You can't get rid of me either." He said this as he kissed me where he had bitten me. Edward looked at me and noticed a quizzical look on my face. "What's wrong love?"

"It's weird, it's freezing cold here and yet I'm not cold."

"I think I know why. When you became a predator, your heart rate slowed down. I was afraid it was about to stop. I think when you fully embraced your vampire side, you became more like a vampire and less like a human."

This made sense to me, "What are we going to do about some clothes? We can't go back naked."

He just laughed, "About a mile away, Alice left us some clothes."

I didn't know whether to be grateful or embarrassed. I think I was both. "Handy little gift she has."

"Are you ready to go back?" He asked.

"No, I still have two more days. Can we stay till I'm done?"

He had that crooked smile on his face that I loved so much, "Love, we can stay as long as you want. In fact, I need to hunt now."

So we went hunting again but this time we took a buck down together. It was so erotic, but it didn't compare to when Edward became a predator and I was his prey. And that was how the entire weekend went. We would hunt then one of us would hunt the other and then we made love.

We finally made our way to where Alice left us some clothes, and back to the house. We just barely made it into the house and said our hellos when Edward had me in his bedroom, naked.

**A/N: So they're mates for life, I'm sure that's a shocker for everyone. I always felt that Bella forgave Edward to quickly in NM. Do you think Edward forgave Bella to quickly in this story? Hit the review button and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 15 should be up in the morning.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you theotherbella for being my beta. Thank you everyone who has continued to read this and stuck with me this far. **

Chapter 15

I don't know what came over us, but we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We made love until I passed out asleep, but Edward didn't let me sleep more than 4 hours until he woke me up with kisses and caresses. I don't know how many times we made love; I lost count, but it came to an abrupt end when my stomach growled. "I'm sorry." I said to Edward.

He stroked my face with his hand, "We need to get you some breakfast."

We got up, dressed, and went down stairs to the most incredible smell. Esme was cooking breakfast. "Dear, I hope you're hungry." She said as she smiled and gave me a hug. "Welcome to the family officially. I always knew you two were meant to be together."

"You didn't have to this. I'm used to fending for myself." As I pointed towards the breakfast she had cooked.

She gave me a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, "I wanted to, you're the only one I can truly take of." How could I say no to her?

She made homemade biscuits and sausage gravy. I ate more than I was used to; my typical breakfast was toast and juice.

After I was finished with breakfast, Carlisle wanted to finish our conversation. So, we all gathered in the living room, and Alice greeted me as I walked in, "I'm so glad you're my sister now." I didn't know how I felt about this; I didn't realize that the Edward was a package deal.

I hugged her, "Thank you."

Emmett came up to me, "When are you going to show me that move you used on me?"

I just laughed, "Whenever you want."

He then picked me up in a bear hug, "About damn time Edward got laid. I thought I was going to have to hire him a prostitute." My eyes were as big as saucers. There was not a filter between his brain and mouth. If he thought it, it came out his mouth.

At this point, Edward was pissed, "Emmett, shut the hell up and put her down!"

After Emmett put me down, Edward took my hand and led me to a chair then pulled me into his lap. "Emmett was dropped on his head at birth; you just have to get use to him." I smiled to let him know everything was okay.

Everyone took a seat, and Carlisle was the first to speak. "Bella, as Edward's mate you're part of this family now."

"Thank you Carlisle, I appreciate that." I said with a smile."

"How are my old friends and how will they take to this change of events? I know they weren't pleased about my lifestyle choice when I left them." I could see the concern on Carlisle face.

I took a deep breath because I didn't like being the bearer of bad news. "Carlisle, I can't tell them. They could come and take me away and kill your entire family. There was the condition of me coming her to school; I was to tell no one who or what I was."

I saw the looks of concern, fear, and anger. Rosalie just glared at us. "So, you just condemned this entire family to death." Her statement was true but it still shocked me to hear it out loud.

"I don't believe it will come to that." I tried to reassure everyone.

"What guarantees do we have?" It was a fair question that Rosalie asked.

"I have more influence than I'm given credit. Seldom, do I not get my way with Papa and my uncles, and many members of the guard are loyal to me. Also, I believe Aro would never cause harm to Carlisle family, and I believe he will be happy about this union."

Edward was furious with Rose at the point, but then Carlisle tried to defuse the situation. "I believe Bella has a valid point. Let's not worry about this until we have to."

Carlisle then proceeded asking me questions about my human functions. I told him that I had the same functions as humans, and it appeared I had all the same parts. He asked why I didn't sparkle in the sun and I explained that I had sweat glands but that my skin was impenetrable. Then he asked about my diet. I explained that I only required blood once a month, but that I could live off either blood or food, and I preferred food because I'm required to eat more often than a vampire. Food was more convenient.

I explained I was faster and stronger than humans; that my reflexes were superior as well. I told Edward that I had always finished our books before him, and I was always pretending to need his help with proofs because my intellect was as good as his.

I then explained my gift in more detail to them. I told Jasper how I helped him with his blood lust and he said he had a feeling it was me, but he couldn't explain it.

Our conversation began to whine down, and I told Carlisle when he thought of more questions to feel free to ask. That is when Emmett got an idea, "Bella, you say with your gift you can sense males needs, correct?" This had me concerned.

"Yes Emmett, but I choose whether to fulfill those needs." I told him with a look of warning on my face.

"I _really _have a need to play poker with Edward and him not cheat." These boys and their gamble problem.

Edward looked at me, "Emmett thinks I cheat because I can read minds."

"It is cheating!" Emmett said.

I looked Edward, "I can help him out if you want me to."

"Love, if you want to go ahead. I'll still take all his money." Edward said with confidence.

This is where it was going to get interesting. "Okay Emmett, I will do this if I can play." Santiago had taught me to play my first year at MIT. I was rather good.

Everyone with the exception of Carlisle and Esme sat around the dining room table to play. I played very conservative for about 10 hands, but when I had everyone figured out, and I was the one with all the money at the end of the night. Of course, Emmett accused me of cheating, but I agreed with Edward, how is it cheating when it's a part me.

After we were through playing, everyone went to their rooms. Edward and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. We were quickly out of our clothes and didn't even make it to the bed. He had me pinned against the wall kissing me passionately. I was already so wet that he slipped right in. It felt as if we were made for each other. I was the lock and he was the key; we unlocked enormous amounts of passion.

We eventually made our way to the bed and this time Edward made love to me gently, showing me how deep his love was for me. Afterwards, he took me in his arms placing kisses all along my face.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"I love you and I meant it when I said I wanted you to know everything about me."

He lifted his head and looked at me quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath, "I need to tell you more about my gift. As my mate, this part is for you only."

He furrowed his brows, "I'm listening."

"As mates we are connected, and with this connection my gift allows me to become anything you need me to be."

I could see the look of confusion on his face, "I only need you to be who you are right now. I love you the way you are."

I smiled because I knew that would be his answer, "Well for example, if the time ever comes and you need to read my thoughts, you'll be able to. I just wanted you to know because I trust you completely."

I could tell that this made him happy, "Thank you that means everything to me because I trust you completely."

We laid there holding each other until I fell asleep. Like the day before, Edward let me sleep exactly 4 hours and then he was waking me up with kisses and caresses. I didn't care because it made him happy and I actually felt guilty about having to sleep. We made love because we just couldn't get enough of each other.

"Bella love, what do you think about taking this semester off?"

"I was actually thinking the same thing." We were so connected that we were beginning to think alike.

Edward got on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his, "We don't have to stay here with my family; we could travel?" He asked me in between kisses.

The only places I had ever traveled to were Boston and Freeport so this idea excited me. "Tesoro, I would love to travel because I've never been allowed."

This excited Edward, "Bella, there are so many places I want to show you."

With that we made love again and then spent the rest of the day planning our trip in between making love.

**E/N: Well guys, we only have one more chapter and the epilogue. Chapter 16 is still with my beta and will go up as soon as she is finished. It is the longest chapter and is packed full of a lot of angst. Hit the review button and let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Thank you so much theotherbella for all your hard work. Thank you to all of you who have made it to the end. **

**I don't own this, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 16

Edward and I had been traveling for about a month when we found ourselves in Paris. I had always wanted to see Paris but was never allowed to. We were visiting the Eiffel Tower when he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I had to admit I was confused. I thought we already "married". Vampires mating are equivalent to human marriages. But he explained to me how important it was to him that we partake of this human ritual so I agreed. He gave me a beauty engagement ring that belonged to his human mother. I wore his token of love proudly.

No sooner than I had given Edward my answer, his phone rang. It was Alice; she was excited about our engagement and wanted to plan the wedding. Since I had never seen a wedding before, I welcomed her help.

One thing I found funny about Edward was that he knew more about being a human than I did. I appeared more human than him but he just knew more about humans. He was helping me to embrace my human side more. I in returned helped him not hate being a vampire.

While we were in Parris, his family caught up with us. It had been over a month since we had seen them. Alice, Esme, Rose and I went out for the day shopping for a wedding gown and bride's maid dresses. Alice knew of some up and coming designers that she wanted to check out. Edward took advantage of my absence and went hunting with his brothers and Carlisle. It was Friday evening, and I got back to the cottage we were staying at before he did. I noticed a strange car in front but I didn't pay it any attention, but I should have. When I opened the door, there stood Felix and Jane in the middle of the room.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella, we need to talk to you." Jane said with a seriousness tone.

I looked at her with an intrigued gaze and said, "Okay, talk."

"Where's Edward?" Felix asked sternly.

"He's away hunting with his brothers. Why?" I asked with a confused tone.

Jane was staring at me with a look I didn't recognize it almost looked like sympathy, "You have to come back home."

I had a look of shock on my face. "Why?"

"Aro and your papa have sent us to bring you back." Felix said with authority in his voice.

"What's going on?" I knew this couldn't be good. Felix and Jane both were giving off an uncomfortable vibe as if they were doing something they didn't want to but had no choice in the matter.

"Bella please come willingly, I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will. We have our orders." Jane was begging me.

Being the stubborn person that I am, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on."

Felix said, matter-of-factly, "Aro and your papa know about Edward and have sent us to bring you home by any means necessary." To look at Felix, one would think he had no interest in this situation at all; he was always very good at hiding his feelings

I franticly searched for my phone, "Let me call Edward and tell him what's going on."

Jane was looking at the ground she could no longer make eye contact with me, "No, it would easier if you just came with us. Bella, they aren't going to let you see Edward ever again." Jane was one of my best friends and I knew this was hard on her.

"What are you talking about?" But I already knew my life with Edward was over. We wouldn't have our happily ever after.

"You're coming home for good. You knew you weren't supposed to tell anyone who or what you were and you broke that rule. Now you have to pay the consequences. Bella, we'll take you by force and kill anyone who tries to stop us." Felix was beginning to make me anger. After everything I did for him and he was treating me this way as if my relationship with Edward was a fling or something.

But, I knew then it was over. I had no choice but to go with them so I left in hopes that I could persuade my papa to let me be with Edward. I wasn't able to call or leave a note and knew this would upset Edward, I just hoped he wouldn't come after me.

As soon as I was home my first order of business was to see my papa and Aro. We had a lot to discuss.

"Little Bella, it's such a joy to see you." Aro said in that ridiculous excited voice he used when he knew he was being an ass. It was his way of being smug.

I was so angry but I knew showing my anger would not accomplish my goal. "Zio Aro, it's great to be home." I lied using my most charming voice. I walked over to Papa and gave him a big hug and kiss. "Papa, I have missed you."

"Bella, stop it! Your charm isn't going to work. You know why you're here." I knew it was time to be honest.

"Papa, I love him and we mated." I said with so much desperation in my voice.

"You did what!" Said Caius as he touched Aro.

"Don't worry brother nothing has changed." Said Aro. Papa looked at Aro with a suspicious look on his face.

Aro had a stern look on his face, "Bella, you knew the condition of you going to school in America and you broke that condition. You can never see Edward Cullen again."

"You can't do that, we love each other." I yelled with as much anger as I could.

Aro was the true leader of the Volturi and their strength was most important to him, "You have a responsibility to this family."

"Responsibility? What are you talking about?" I had no idea how I could be of any benefit to the family, I always saw myself as a disappointment…a dark secret.

"Do you not see your potential? I saw it the first day I saw you, that's why I allowed you to live" You could see the wheels turning in Aro's head as he said this. He had always had a plan for me but for the life of me I had no idea what it was, and I was beginning to get the feeling it wasn't a good plan.

"What are you talking brother?" Papa obviously didn't know of the plan either, and you could hear the concern in his voice.

"As good as Heidi is, how much better will Bella be?" I then realized why Aro had allowed me to live; he intended all this time for me to be a herder which made sense because I passed for human but was attractive like a vampire. I couldn't believe my ears

The thought of it turned my stomach, "I'll never do it! You can't make me!"

Aro looked at me with an uncompromising look on his face, "Oh, but can't I?"

"What are you going to do, kill me if I don't?" I knew the answer to that question before I finished answering.

"Little Bella, I could never kill you, but I could kill Edward and his family." I had no choice; I had to do as he wished. I looked at my father with discuss on my face. How could he have agreed to this? He just looked away.

I had been home for three days and I stayed in the solitude of my room. It was just like when I came home for Christmas, I didn't eat and refused all visitors. But that day was different, Fiore burst into my room. "Bella, we've got to talk!" She picked up a pad and pencil which I found to be odd until I read her note.

_Edward is here!_

While she wrote she was talking about the latest fashion designer but I knew what she was doing. She didn't want anyone to know what she was really telling me. So I played along with the façade.

_Where is he?_

_In the big room with Aro, Marcus and Caius; Felix, Jane and other members of the guard are in there as well. _

I had no choice I had to see him. So I left my room and went straight to the big room. A member of the guard was standing sentry at the door but I didn't know him. "Let me through!"

His face completely void of any emotions, "No one is to be admitted."

I was frantic to get in, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Was all he simply said.

But then I heard my papa say "Let her in." So the guard member opened the door to allow me entrance. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, so I did as I always did. I went straight to papa to hug and kiss him.

"Papa, I heard we had company." I said in my famous charming voice. I also saw Edward in my peripheral vision and he wasn't alone, Carlisle came with him. Edward had a look of desperation on his face, but thankfully he said nothing and it was killing me to not be able to greet him. If I wanted to get him and Carlisle out of here alive I needed to put on a charade.

"Little Bella, it's always a pleasure to see your lovely face." The sound of Aro's charming voice made me sick. "I've just learned that you know my old friend Carlisle."

"Yes, I met him while I was at MIT." I then turned to Carlisle to greet him, "Carlisle it's a pleasure to see you, I hope your trip was a good one." I put my hands out in front to ensure they both saw my left hand. I only hoped they both noticed I still had on my engagement ring so they would know I was putting on a charade.

"Young Edward has come here claiming that you are his mate and wants to take you home." Aro was using that smug charming voice again that I hated so much.

"Really?" I said giggling. "Aro, you know what a tease I can be, maybe I mistakenly gave him that impression." This was making me sick but I had a role I had to play so I was using all my charm. I saw so much pain on Edwards face. I wanted to run to him and escape but I knew that wasn't possible. I was his mate and right then _I needed_ him to hear my thoughts.

"_Edward, I'm sorry! I love you! Please don't do anything rash. They will kill you and I can't live in a world where you don't exist."_ I had no way of knowing if he heard my thoughts until he jerked his head up and then I knew. Thankfully he was wise enough to not look at me.

Aro being the smug bastard that he is, "So Bella, you're saying that Edward isn't your mate?"

The words burned like acid as they left my mouth. "Edward isn't my mate."

I had to touch him and give him some comfort but who was I kidding I needed his comfort as well but I still had a role to play. So I walked over to him and put my hands on his making sure he saw my engagement ring, "Edward, I'm sorry if I misled you, I thought you knew I was a tease. Wasn't it you who said I was a princess, how could a princess ever truly want to be with you?" I was still able to let him read my thoughts.

"_Edward, I love you never forget that!"_

"You were a nice distraction."

I knew Edward was playing along with the charade but what he said still hurt, "You fucking ice princess bitch! You can go straight to hell!" I could hear growling all around me so I knew I needed to defuse the situation.

"Tesoro, it was fun while it lasted so don't be this way." I had to get out of there before I started to cry and that would have ruined everything. So I walked over to Papa and said my good byes. Before I left I stop one more time to wish Carlisle a safe trip home and to let Edward hear one more thought.

"_I love you Tesoro! Please don't do anything rash and please never forget me." _I was saying my final good bye because I knew I would never see him again. And with that I left the room.

When I got to my room, Fiore was still there. I ran to her open arms and began to cry. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I was grateful that she was there for me. I wouldn't have made it without her.

Once I stopped crying, Fiore convinced me to eat, and I told her everything even about Edward reading my thoughts. I knew I could trust her, she felt so bad about her earlier betrayal. I wasn't mad at her because she only shared with her mate and she had no idea that Aro would touch Felix because it had been many years since he had done so. I still can't figure out why Aro did it. He must have suspected I was in a relationship and hoped that I had shared that with Fiore in return Fiore told Felix.

I began to eat again but I stayed in my sanctuary, my room. Fiore came to visit me every day, she told me that Edward and Carlisle left without incidence, which I was grateful for. I just hoped that they left immediately for back home, but something told me that Edward would never leave Italy if that was where I was. I only hoped he was being careful and didn't do anything stupid, like get himself killed. Jane had stopped by a few times as well although she still felt guilty about the whole thing.

When I was alone I tried to figure out an escape but I knew it was fruitless, Demetri would find me. I had been in Volterra about a week when the Volturi summoned me, I wasn't a Volturi any more I was a Cullen being held against her will.

"Little Bella, how lovely you look today." I was getting to where I hated that motherfucker more every day and that damn smug tone of voice.

"What do want Aro?" I asked with a definite tone.

Aro furred his brow, "Now dear, there is no need for that tone of voice. I know you're unhappy, but in time you'll see it is all for the best." He said this with a stern tone.

I could either play their games and have an easy life, or I could be difficult and have a hard one. I chose difficult. "You really believe that, for someone who's so old, you sure are stupid." I heard growls all around me; the guard was not use to someone speaking so boldly to Aro.

"Bella, that's enough!" Papa said.

"Marcus, it's okay. Bella is young and she's still upset with us. We should give her a little latitude." Aro said with that damn charming voice. It took every ounce of strength I had to not go up and gag him so I would never have to hear it again.

"You summoned me, what the hell do you want?"

Caius looked at me with no emotions on his face, "You're going with Heidi tomorrow." I felt a knot in my stomach, I wasn't ready for this but I knew I had no choice.

The next morning Heidi came to my room with her arms full of clothes. She had me try all of them on until she finally decided on an outfit that I would have never picked. The skirt was so short that when I bent over you saw my ass, literally because she made me wear a thong. The shirt wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't almost see-through and she made me go bra less. I literally felt like a prostitute and the thigh high hooker boots didn't help.

We needed 20 humans, with our outfits and charm it were back in Volterra by 1pm. It wasn't time for my blood lust so I excused myself and went to my room. As soon as I entered, I made a beeline to the shower. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself. I let these men paw me like a cheap prostitute. The hot shower wasn't helping, I still felt dirty and ashamed that I slumped down and began to cry. I didn't stop crying until the water turned cold but I didn't move. How could my father have agreed to this? Did he think so little of me that he turned me into a prostitute? I started to shiver so I turned off the water. The warm towel felt so good around my body I let myself imagine it was Edward holding me although his arms were cold.

I went and laid down on my bed and began to cry again, what would Edward think of me if he saw what I just did? If he knew he would never want me again. I missed him so much. I had to push those thoughts out of my head or I would never survive this torture. Knowing he was still alive was the only thing that gave me hope.

Well that dreaded time of the month was upon me. I still couldn't kill a human and after hunting with the Cullens I didn't even what to drink human blood. So I decided to use my charm and ask my father and uncles if I could go hunting.

"Little Bella, what a pleasant surprise to see you." Will that damn voice every quit getting on my nerves. I had to go to my happy place in order to get what I wanted. My happy place was anywhere Edward was.

It worked, I turned on my charm as I went to papa and gave him my usual hug and kiss and then turned to Aro and did the same. He was now accustomed to not being able to read my thoughts, "I just wanted to come and visit my three most favorite men in the world." I heard a "hmp" from Caius.

I did something I had never done before, I hugged and kissed Caius. When I pulled away he had a discerning look on his face. "What do you want Bella?"

I smiled at him and turned my charm up, "Do I have to want something to come for a visit?"

Caius looked at my sternly, "Bella, you are a conniving creature and your charm will not work on me." I decided honesty would be my best approach.

"It's that time of the month for me and I still can't kill humans but while I spent time with the Cullens they introduced me to their way of life. It agreed with me. May I please leave for three days and hunt?" All three had a look of discuss on their faces.

"You can't be serious?" Aro asked.

"I'm very serious. Not only does the blood satisfy my thirst but it is exhilarating. Please let me do this. I did as you wished with Heidi without complaint." I pleaded with them. "And I promise to continue if you allow me to do this every month."

They were all silent for a moment and then Papa and Caius touched Aro. "We have concerns Bella, if we allow you to do this; you must take Felix or Santiago."

I was hopeful that my request would be granted, "That won't be a problem."

Aro looked at me with a suspicious look, "You won't try to escape?" This was more of a statement than a question. "There will be ramifications if you do."

"Aro, you have my word." I knew what the ramifications would be and I could not allow my family to harm the Cullens.

The next day Santiago and I left on my hunting trip, I was to be gone three days and Santiago was to not leave my side. So I had to teach him how to hunt, of course he was a natural but he didn't find it to be very satisfying. That night I smelt the most wonder smell, Edward. Santiago was hit with his scent just seconds after me and he crouched into an attach stance. Edward wasn't alone and I told Santiago he needed to stand down because there was no danger. I explained who it was but this didn't make him happy. "Bella, I don't agree with their treatment of you, but I have my orders."

"Please let me see him, I promise I will return with you. I know we can't hide from my family." I pleaded with him. Santiago conceded and left the camp site so we could have some privacy.

In an instant I was in Edwards arms, we held each other tight never wanted to let go. And then he started kissing me, telling my how much he missed me and loved me.

"Bella, you can't go back." Edward said with desperation in his voice.

I didn't want to go back, but I had no choice."I have to; they'll kill you and your family if I don't."

Edward had a confident look on his face, "You let us worry about that."

"No Edward, I can't let you do that not when I'm able to save you."

"I can't go another day without you in my arms." He said this as he pulled me in closer.

"I know but we have to. What choice do we have?"

"Do they know what this ring symbols?" He asked as he touched it.

"No."

"You're mine and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back home."

There was no one around us but I wouldn't have cared if there were, I was in Edwards arms and he was kissing me. Our kiss was deep and passionate while our tongues battled for dominance. Edward pulled me down to ground as he kissed me down my neck. We couldn't get out of our clothes fast enough but when we finally did our flesh on flesh sent electricity through both of us. There wasn't much foreplay because we both wanted…needed to be joined together. Edward's scent alone made me wet. He slid inside me like we were made for each other. It didn't take much for us both to reach our peak and ride our wave together. I didn't sleep much that night because both of our appetites were insatiable. We still had a lot to talk about but it could wait till morning, that night we needed to connect to each other.

The next morning we were joined by all the Cullens and Santiago, I was so happy to see everyone. We decided that our best option was for me to go back to the Volturi, this infuriated Edward, he wanted to us to run away and hide, but I knew they would find us even if I was able to hide us they would have came after his family. Edward was always impetuous thank god for Carlisle, the voice of reason.

After we made our decision, everyone left Edward and me alone to enjoy my two days of freedom. We would hunt then make love but I think the best times were when Edward would hold me. I felt safe and that nothing else matter except the two of us. At the end of the two days, I had to go back. The pain on Edward's face nearly killed me, but I assured him I would be able to get away the following month. I knew if I held up my end of the bargain then the Volturi would hold theirs after all we were family.

Once back at Volterra, I decided to make life easy for myself; if I appeared happy then I knew the Volturi would give me my way. I would visit them everyday this seemed to please Aro and Papa. I never gave Heidi any grief about our missions, I just did it all with a smile and then took a long hot shower after wards followed by a long cry. This went on for about three weeks.

One morning, I was summoned by the Volturi, when I got to the big room I was not prepared for what I saw, Carlisle, Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I did as I always did, I went to my papa and Aro and greeting them with a hug and a kiss.

"Little Bella, thank you for gracing us with you presence this morning." His voice still made me sick.

"Aro, you know my visits here are the high light of my day." I was getting better every day at lying. I then turned to Carlisle and Edward. "Carlisle, what brings you and your family here today?" I truly was curious.

"Bella, we're not exactly sure." Carlisle said with a confused look.

"I asked them to come Bella." Papa said with authority in his voice.

I looked toward my papa but out the corner of my eye I saw looks of concern on Aro and Caius' faces. "Now that all parties are here shall you tell us what is going on Marcus?" Aro said.

Several guard members came to Papa's side, "Aro, Bell is leaving with Edward. It's wrong of us to keep her here against her will." Papa castigated Aro.

I couldn't believe my ears, I was too afraid to hope that's when I heard that voice I hated most, "Bella, do you want to leave with Edward?"

Duh! "Aro, you know the answer." I was still afraid to hope.

"Marcus, you know that this is impossible." Aro said.

"Brother, I have never sided against you even after Didyme died but if you don't let Bella leave you will have a war on your hands." Papa said firmly as he motioned his hand showing toward the guard members.

"Marcus, don't make ideal threats." Aro said with a condescending voice.

"I don't make ideal threats. Do you really want to find out how many of your precious guard members are truly loyal to you? Chelsea does have a useful gift. I know of nine who would walk away if giving the opportunity and another four who are ready to fight for Bella's freedom. Do you really want this brother" I couldn't believe the confidence in my papa's voice.

All of sudden, I felt myself being pulled away at vampire speed, but I heard a load commotion. When I finally came to my senses, I realized it was Edward who was carrying me. "Edward, what is going is going on?"

"War! Your father is attacking Aro and Caius," he said as he continued to run.

"Put me down! We have to go back!"

"Your father told me to get you the hell out of here. For once, I totally agree with him. I will not let you be in the middle of that." We were now in the streets of Volterra, so he put him down and took a firm grip on my hand. I tried to get away, but his grip was to strong. "Bella please, your father knows what he's doing."

My eyes were shut and I was shaking my head, but when I finally opened my eyes I saw that the entire Cullen family was beside me. "Did you all know this was going to happen?"

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly began to feel better.

"This has been in the works for a long time," said Carlisle. "I sensed it during my stay here. Marcus has always suspected Aro in the death of Didyme. We need to get you out of here. Your father will send for you when it's safe."

Edward began to lead me out of the city. "Where are we going?" I was angry and confused. How was this planned underneath my nose and I had no clue.

"We've been staying in your cottage for the past few weeks," said Edward.

"How?" Edward had a lot of explaining.

"Love, I will tell you everything as soon as we get there."

As soon as we were outside of the city and out of human site, we took off running at vampire speed and were at the cottage in the matter of minutes. The minute we walked into the cottage, I turned around and glared at all them. "Tell me everything."

Damn that Jasper if he didn't use his power on me. I tried to fight him off, because I wanted to be mad, but I wasn't successful.

Carlisle being the voice of reason, "Bella, your father is taking over Aro's control. Aro's treatment of you finally gave him the courage to do what he knew to be right."

I was so confused, I had no idea Papa was even capable of any of this. "Please tell me everything."

"After your performance, which was very convincing, Marcus had us escorted out by Felix. Felix told Edward and me to come here. It was your father who told us where to find you when you went out hunting."

I burst into tears, "Do you know what I had to do?" Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh love, don't cry. You did what you had in order to survive and I proud of you for being so brave."

After a while my crying slowed down and Carlisle continued to tell me all that had transpired. "Most members of the guard who know you were furious at Aro for his treatment of you, even Chelsea. She quit using her gift on the guard, so Marcus was able convince them to coup d'état against Aro."

I was afraid to ask, but I needed to know, "What is going to happen to Aro and Caius?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, "If the guard is successful, they along with their mates will be killed."

"No! Why do Sulpicia and Athenodora have to die?"

"Bella, I know being mated is a new experience to you, but think about it. If someone killed Edward how do you think you would feel?"

I thought about what Carlisle said and I then realized why they had to die. If someone killed Edward, I would want that someone dead. I still didn't like the idea of Sulpicia and Athenodora being killed, they were both like mothers to me, but I understood why.

I sat down and started crying and Edward just held me stroking my hair. "Edward, I want to go and lay down, will you come with me please?"

"Of course," so we got up and went to my bedroom.

We laid down and he pulled me into his chest and let me cry. After a while, I had no more tears. "Bella, I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I had no choice; they would have killed you if I hadn't of left with them."

He kissed me on the forehead, "Love, you have nothing to apologize for."

I held on to him as tight as I could, "I love you Edward" Our lips found each other and we kissed.

"I have to admit, I was shocked when I heard your thoughts," he said with a grin.

"I told you if the time ever came that you needed to hear my thoughts you would."

"I know, it just surprised me," he said as he kissed me.

I eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, wake up! Your father is here!" Edward was shaking me awake.

I jumped out of the bed and ran into the front room where Papa and Mamma where. All three of us embraced each other, and I began to cry again. "Sweetheart, everything is okay."

"How bad is it?" I asked in between my sobs.

Papa took a deep breath, "Only my brothers and their mates died. I or I should say you, had more support than was expected."

I furred my brow, "I don't understand Papa."

"Bella, I don't think any of us have ever realized how much of an impact you have on people. We can't help ourselves because you're so easy to fall in love with. You fulfill more needs than you even realize."

"Papa, what's going to happen now?"

"Bella, I honestly don't know. I just knew I couldn't stand by and let Aro hurt you." He put his hand on my lower back and guided me over to Edward then he took Edward and my hands and joined them. "The only thing I know for certain right now is that you two belong to each other."

Edward took me into his arms, "Thank you sir that means a lot."

Papa looked at Carlisle, "Looks like we're family now." Both men smiled at this revelation.

Edward took me by the hand, "If you will excuse us, we have a lot of catching up." Everyone just snickered. With that we were out the door.

We ran until we reached a meadow that was just out of ear shot. Edward pulled me into an embrace and began kissing me. "Bella, I love you."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too."

No more words were needed. We were quickly out of our clothes and making love, feeling reconnected. It had been too long.

At that moment, we didn't know what the future held for us; we only knew we would always be together.

**E/N: Well guys, we are at the end of THIS journey. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and it ended well for you. Hit the review button and let me know what you think.  
**

**The epilogue will be up tomorrow. **


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you theotherbella for all your hard work being my beta. Thank you to all my loyal readers, you have truly amazed me. I'm still overwhelmed that the reviews are over 50 and this story has been added as an alert or favorite to about that many people as well. I hope everyone was happy with the ending and I didn't disappoint you. By all means hit the review button and let me know good or bad. **

**Please add me to your author alert because I am working on a new story about Jane/Alec's past. I will probably tie it into "The Dark Secret". Here is a little teaser, Jane had an integral part in the death of Aro and Caius, so the fight scene will happen in greater detail. **

**For the final time, I do not own any of this, Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

Epilogue

To My Darling Children,

I am writing you this letter so you will understand my decision. I don't think you realize how much I love your mother. She is my everything.

I remember the first day of class when I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and I couldn't hear her thoughts. I knew then I had to get to know her.

The more I found out about her, the more I wanted to know. She was always surprising me.

I remember the four happiest days of my life and they all contained her. First, the day we mated. Second, the day she said yes she would marry me. Third, the day we got married. And fourth, the day you two were born.

I remember our wedding as she came down the aisle on her father's arm. She was so beautiful in her white gown that she took my breath away. It was actually a funny event, weddings are a human ritual and there were only 5 humans in the church, the preacher, Angela, Ben and Angela's parents, the rest of the guest were vampires.

During our first hundred years together, we discovered she would die one day. She is such a rare creature and there were many things we discover about her. One was that she could have children.

Mason, I couldn't ask for a better son. You and I are more alike than either of us wants to admit. Not only do you look just like me and have my green eyes but you have my talent for over thinking things. Try to not waste time brooding. I know you're unhappy because you're alone, but I promise son: she's out there and you just have to be patient. I know you've had to wait longer than I did.

I want to leave you with two words of advice, when you find a woman whose mind is silent to you, she's the one don't question it. I'm sorry you got my gift; I know it's a hard gift to bear. My second word of advice, never lose your love of reading that way you will always have a piece of your mother with you.

Carlie, you will always be my little girl. Just like your mother, you've got me wrapped around your little finger. I'm not sure if it's because I'm your father or because you got your mom's gift. Every time I look at you I see your mom. You look so much like her and you never cease to surprise me. You even did it on the day you were born. No one was expecting you, but there you were showing up 15 minutes after your brother. And then there was the day we thought we lost you when you turned 19 years old. Your heart stopped and we thought you were dead but then you woke up with no heart beat. We assumed this happened because you were more vampire than human. So when it happened to your brother when he was 21, we didn't give it a second thought. I also want you to know, I cherished every piece of music we composed together. Don't every stop composing.

Make sure Santiago takes care of you. It made your mother very happy when you two mated. I suspected that Santiago was in love with your mother, but she insisted that they were only friends. I now believe her, because I see how much he loves you.

Children, please promise to see both sets of grandparents at least once a year. They all four love you very much.

I remember the saddest day of my life. It was the day your mother died; we had been together for over 600 hundred years. I stayed by her side till the very end even though my heart was breaking. When she died, I cursed God for taking away my reason for living. She was the most beautiful thing in my life even in her old age, I thought she was beautiful. I can't live in a world where your mother doesn't exist. That's why I've asked your grandfather Marcus to end my life. I want to go to your mother, I always promised her when she died that I wouldn't be far behind her.

I love you both!

Your Loving Father,

Edward

**E/N: Hey Guys, I wasn't going to put an end note but many seem to be confused about my ending. I never bought that half vampires lived forever, I saw them having long lives. Also, I didn't like it when the orginial Bella pressured Edward into turning her, and I believed he wanted to live a nice long life with her, so I gave him that opportunity. I hope this clears everything up, but if it doesn't by all mean PM me. **


End file.
